When you say nothing at all
by lolly Fizz LRDM
Summary: Mme Potter rêvait d'un bébé ms il n'arrivé pas...Lily leur a été offerte ms par miracle James arriva le mm jour. EleV kom frere et soeur,tt les oppose ! Il la deteste, L le deteste et pourtant lorsqu'il decouvriront la verité...le coup de foudre ! JPLE
1. Chapter 1

Me revoici me revoilà ! En ce moment je suis ds ma phase Lily/James ! Alors depuis q tps j'essayais de trouver une idée assez originale pr entamer une nouvelle fic, pck étant donnée que l'on sait tous comt a finit la vie de nos deux tourtereaux, il fallait innover !

Et puis je n'ai jms vu de fic ac James et Lily frère et sœur alors me suis dis que j'allais relever le défi, j'espère que je n'es pas étais trop téméraire et que ce prologue vous incitera à vouloir la suite, que je préviens de suite , je n'ai pas écrite (contrairement à tte mes autres fics!)

Le prologue est COURT , je sais mais c'est justement parce que c'est un PROLOGUE ! Si les reviews st nombreuse et le premier chapitre sera beaucoup plus long !

Voilà, donc sur ce: **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Prologue**

Dans le petit village de Little Spring, au Nord-Ouest de Londre, vivaient de jeunes mariés sorciers, Monsieur et Madame Charles Potter.

Alors qu'ils fêtaient , en ce 15 Août 1968, leur trois ans de mariage, Madame Potter, de son prénom Elizabeth , entama un sujet auquel elle et son mari discutaient depuis quelques temps: La maternité

Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose au bonheur d'Elizabeth …un enfant…son enfant.

Malheureusement la nature est parfois cruelle. Elizabeth était déjà rendu à sa quatrième fausse couche et elle ne voulait souffrir à nouveau et faire souffrir son mari.

« Chérie, on en a déjà parlé et tu sais qu'elle est mon opinion sur ce sujet alors qu'attends tu? «

« Charles, l'adoption est un pas qui se fait à deux, je ne veux pa sle faire seule, je ne veux pas d'injustice et avoir à en choisir un parmi tant d'autre je… »

« Lizzie » lui murmura t'il en lui prenant délicatement les mains « Je serai là, là toujours pour toi et notre futur enfant.Et maintenant que j'y pense , il n'est pas nécessaire de choisir si tu ne le souhaites pas. Dans le monde moldu des tats de femmes veulent être mère porteuse ! »

« Charles qu'est ce que tu racontes? »

« Ce serai comme un envoyé du ciel ! Fille ou garçon peut nous importe alors laissons Merlin choisir pour nous » ajouta t'il

« Je ne sais pas, ce serai comme enlever des mains un petit être… » ne se rassura pas Eli

« Cherie… si la mère n'en veut pas, tu offriras à un enfant le bonheur et la joie d'avoir de vrai parents ! »

« Oui, tu as raison » y repensa t'elle

« Alors? »

« Alors je me renseigne dès demain ! Oh chéri, c'est merveilleux, nous aurons notre petit bébé ! » pleura t'elle de joie

-oOo-

Trois mois passèrent alors que le ventre de Mélanie, la mère porteuse du bébé qu'allaient adopter les Potter, commençait à prendre une forme arrondie

« Mélanie » commença Elizabeth en buvant une gorgée de son thé au citron

« Oui? »

« Charles et moi voulions te demander quelque chose »

« Oui? » répéta la concernée

Le lendemain de leur discussion, Mme Potter se précipité de trouver une agence d'adoption et comme par magie ( qqn a dit Magie? Lol), à l'entrée du bâtiment, elle bouscula par mégarde une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année.

Dans la salle d'attende , elle prirent le temps de discuter et c'est comme ça que Elizabeth apprit que Mélanie venait de tomber enceinte mais que le père l'avait abandonné et qu'elle pensait à faire adopter son bébé, plutôt que d'avorter.

Elizabeth fut conquise par Mélanie et lui proposa d'être la mère adoptive de son bébé .

Depuis, elles étaient devenu très bonne amies et Elizabeth suivait de près la grossesse de Mel.

« Serai tu d'accord de connaître le sexe du bébé ? » demanda Charles

Mélanie sourit et effleura du bout des doigts son ventre.

« A vrai dire…je le connais déjà… » avoua t'elle timidement

« Quoi? » n'en revinrent pas Charles et on épouse « Com…que…alors pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit? » ne comprit pas Lizzie

Mélanie était génée.Elle ne voulait pas grader cela secret mais comme Charles et Elizabeth n'avaient jamais mentionnée leur vœu de savoir le sexe du bébé… Et puis la nouvelle était encore toute fraîche , cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle le connaissait

« Je…je ne sais pas….vous ne m'avez à aucun moment posée la question et nous n'avons jamais aborder le sujet, alors j'ai pensé que vous ne vouliez pas le savoir ! » s »excusa Mel

« Peut importe ! Dis le nous tout de suite alors ! « s'impatienta Elizabeth

« C'est…une fille ! Une petite fille ! » clam finalement la futur maman !

Mme Potter fit un bon et sauta de joie dans le salon avant d'aller embrasser Mélanie. Quand soudain, elle fut prise d'un vertige.

« Chérie ! » s'affola Charles en accourant près de sa femme

« Ca va Lizzie ? »s'inquiéta Mel

« Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ca m'arrive souvent en ce moment ! Ca doit être parce que je m'investis beaucoup dans ta grossesse, alors je dois ressentir quelques sensation! » rigola Elizabeth , en se trouvant un peu ridicule

« Je m'inquiète quand même pour toi ma chérie, tu ne dors pas bien en ce moment et tu es très barbouillée alors que ton alimentation n'a pas changée ! »

« Mais in dirait que tu pas tes journée à m'analyser Docteur Charles Potter ! » se moqua Eli

« Tu devrai aller voir un medicomage Lizzie, c'est tout de même étrange, non? »

« Arrêtez de prendre ça au sérieux, je vous dis que ce n'est rien ! »

-oOo-

« Charles ! Charles ! Où est tu ? » hurla Elizabeth, toute excitée, en rentrant quelques jours plus tard…de Sainte Mangouste

En entendant les cris d'hystérie de sa femme, Mr Potter accourut dans le salon en un éclair

« Qu'y a t'il chérie ? Un problème ? Mélanie et le bébé? » s'exclama t'il essoufflé

« Chrales, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! » sauta de joie son épouse

Charles etaait amusé de voir on épouse dans un tel état et se demandait quel en pouvait être la raison

« Calmes toi d'abord ! Reprends ton souffle sinon tu vas t'evanouir avant même de m'avoir annoncer cette si grande nouvelle! »

Liz éclata de rire et ne savait par où commencer

« Nous allons avoir…prépares toi …deux bébés ! »

« QUOI? » ne crut pas entendre son mari « Mais…mais je ne comprend pas, Mélanie ne nous a parlé que d'un b… »

« Chéri ! » l'interrompit elle « réfléchis ! »

Et c'est ce que fit Mr Potter…mais cela ne suffisait pas, jusqu'au moment où il vit son épouse caresser tendrement son ventre tel…

… une femme épanouie et …enceinte de quatre mois

« Oh Merlin ! » fut les dernieres paroles qu'eut le temps de dire Charles avant de s' évanouir …de bonheur !

-oOo-

C'est ainsi que le premier Avril…Mélanie mit au monde une petite Lily aux cheveux de couleur fauve, comme sa mère.

Dans la nuit du 1er au 2 Avril, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, Madame Potter offrit pour la première fois un fils, James à son mari et par la même occasion un frère à sa petite Lily

Cette nuit là changea la vie de la nouvelle petite famille Potter. Cette nuit là, ils décidèrent de garder avec l'accord de Mélanie, l'origine de Lily secrète et de la faire passer pour sœur jumelle de James. Ce qui ne serait en une minuscule partie pas un gros mensonge, puisqu'ils étaient nés le même jour, à quelques heures d'intervalle.

Seulement Charles et Elizabeth ne restaient pas dupes et connaissaient les enjeux de leur secret. Tôt où tard, James et Lily devront connaître la vérité …aussi fatale qu'elle soit. Pourquoi ne pas le leur dire dès le départ? Pour quoi pas?

En ayant choisis le même jour pour ouvrir le livre de leur vie, peut être on t'il ouvert la même page…

…est ce un signe ? Un présage ? Seront ils comme les deux doigts de la main ?Charles et Elizabeth étaient prêts à affronter ce defi tout en gardant le secret pour eux .

Fin

* * *

_Bon alors ce court prologues vous a t'il convaincu ? Attendrez vous impatiemment la suite ou je peux directement noyer cette fic ?_

_Petite barre violette à gauche en bas, pour écrire toutes vos impressions !_

_Les **anonymes** sont acceptés !_

_Merci , bizoo_

_Lolly_

_**Ps:** Le prochain chapitre passe directement à 19 ans plus tard , Charles et Elizabeth ne seront donc plus ke très peu présent ! Apparition des Maraudeurs au complet !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde !!!!!! Oula oula doucement ne me foudroyez pas du regard comme ca s'il vous plaît !!!! Je sais qu je sui impardonnable pour mon enorme enorme enorme retard mais me voila enfin en chair et en os !! En fait le bugg a été ke je ca fesaiplus d'un mois que je 'navais plus d'ordi à ma dispo dc pr tapoter mes fics ke ce soit celle ci ou bien "you're still the one" ben c legerement kelke peu tomber à l'eau ! heureusement les parents noel m'ont offert un somptueux ordinateur portable dc vala maintenant je ne diré pa ke ce sera plu rapide a arriver ms au moins ca arrivera sur le site !!!_

_Je n'ai de ce fait pu lire beaucoup de vos reviews que depuis le 25 Decembre ...j'espere donc ke vs ne m'en voudrez pas pr le retard de la reviex reply !!_

_Je vais donc abreger ( exceptionnelement )pr cette fois et simplement vous dire un GROS GROS GROS merci pr tte ces reviews !!_

_Fideles lecteurs et lectrices, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez manqué !!! Je vous adore! Je ne dirai pas que vous êtes mùa raison d evivre mais vous êtes au moins ma raison d'écrire !!! _

_Alors **MERCI MERCI MERCI **à:_

_**Melian LRDM ( **ma poulette merci pr ton texto ! J'espere moi ossi ke t'as paC un joyeux noel et jte souhaite une bonne année !!)_

_**Elo, Mirli, Titelolo, Tequila, Agathe Potter, Lizoune, Twinzie, Lily Fleur de Lys, Batyliam,Fibrinne, Veninou, Celylis, Lily-Joanne,Vivianne, Miss Hell Black, Dede 111, Marie Lune, Miss Butterfly22, Jojo Potter, Rebecca Black, Saline, Lalalalala **et enfin **LILY003**_

_Voila, sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toute !!

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1: Du rêve au cauchemard**

Les années passerent et le conte de fe de monsieur et madame Potter s'esponca au fil du temps. En effet, quelle futilité d'avoir pensé que James et Lily pourrient s'entendre? Cela aurait été trop simple...beaucoup trop simple.

Non, au lieu de cela, on pouvait tout simplement constater une chose: Ils étaient totalement opposés.

James était un jeune homme grand, avec une carrure bien musclé par son unique passion, le quidditch. Brun, toujours ml coiffé, il réussissait tout de même à être le garçon le plus seduisant de Poudlardet le plus prisé, avec son meilleur ami Sirius Black.

Seulement à côté de ça, James était tout le contraire de l'élève parfait. Toujours à la base de tout plan foireu...

Bref, il est vrai qu'à côté, Lily n'avait pas de mal à remonter le niveau. Eleve brillante jusqu'au bout des ongles, Lily favorisait ses etudes aux garcon, maquillage et autres centres d'interets des autres filles d eson age. Elle etait considerait come une fille mysterieuse et c'est ce mince bout de personalité dévoilé qui plaisait néanmoins a certains garcons.Car même si Lily n'étit pas une adepte de la mode et se cachait derriere ses cols roulés noirs et ses lunettes rectangulaires, elle n'en restait pas moins une fille aux nombreux atoûts.

Seulement, resterait à savoir quel beau prince charmant arriverait à voir à travers elle et à la mettre a nu !!

Pour l'instant, seul un, avait dans tout le lycée, une personalité capable de faire sortir Lily de sa carapace et il ne s'agit certainement pas de son frere, James, mais un de ses meilleurs amis...un des Maraudeurs...mais...lequel?

En aucun cas Sirius, non ! Il resseblait beaucoup trop à James. Biensur il était plus drole que lui et ne passait pas son temps à l rabaisser mais...non !! Elle aurait l'impression de sortir avec son propre frere ! beurk...vous immaginez ?? ( Si vs n'y arrivez pas, laissez tomber cette fic !! n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'une JPLE)

Peter...peter Pettigrow ...mmm...non beaucoup trop effacé, pire que Lily ! Toujours à la traine,stupide sur les bords... Lily se demandait même parfois coment pouvit il faire parti des celebres Maraudeurs, le groupe le plus vénéré de Poudlard !

Il ne restait donc plus que ...Remus...celui qui avait sagesse, bauté , timidité et intelligence. C'était le pillier des Maradeurs. celui qui etait pour la plupart du temps le plus neutre et celui qui raisonnait les fougeuses idées de James et Sirius.

Lily apreciait Remus pour tout ca. Il était toujour là pour elle et vice versa, elle était otujour là pour lui. Ilo était celui sui arrivait à voir quelle femme sensible et à la fois charmelle qu'elle était. Elle était la seule à réussir à transperser les pensées du loup garou, seule à voir que sous ses airs d'anges mielleux, un homme, un vrai avec sa virilité et ses humeurs sauvages était caché en lui.

Les derniers examens de 7° année touchaient à leur fin...les vacances approchaient et plus qu'une seule chose trttait dans la tte des futur diplomés: qu'allaient ils faire de leur avenir ?Où iraient ils?

"Eh Lily, alors est ce que tu as eu des reponses de tres ecoles?" lui demanda Remus, au iner, les soir des resultats.

Mais avant même que Lily puisse repondre, James ouvrit la bouche pour la lui couper.

"TES ecoles? T'as postulé pour combien d'ecoles? Une ne suffit pas pour Madame? C'est completement ridicule!" rigola t'il en piquant le pain de l'assiette de sa soeur pour le mettre à sa bouche

"C'est toi qui es ridicule. je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je souhaite faire de ma vie alors..." repondit Lily en lui reprenant des mains, sechement, sa tartine.

"Tu parles comme une vielle arretes tu vas me faire rire !C'est bon quoi !T'as 19 ans! T'as toute la vie pour faire c'que tu veux !Laisses en aux autres ! Pffff"

"Je parle peux etre comme une vielle mais moi je suis prevoyante. On ne sait pas de quoi est fait l'avenir.Mais bon, c'est vrai que pour toi ta vie est vite tracée vu que tu ne sais faire qu'un ehcose de tes dix doigts et de tat tpete vide: attrapper une stupid balle en or avec des ailes! pff dire que y'a des gens qui te payeraient por ça !" le cassa t'elle

Sirius, Remus, Peter, et Claire et Hannah, les deux meilleures amies de Lily ne purent retenir leur fou rire face à la tete livide que fit James.Mais apres un bref regard noir de ce dernier, le serieu ne fit ps long à revenir.

"Alors, t'as eu des reponses?" requestionna Remus

"Cela dependra des resultats"

"Arretes, tu étais la meilleure de la promo, si tu n'as pas tes ASPICS avec brio, personne ne les aura !!" la rassura t'il

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes?"rougit elle violement " Dans certaines matieres j'étis tres mediocre et le jour de l'oral je n'ai pas arreté de begayer!"

"Dans certaines matieres j'étais tres mediocre, je n'ai pas arrété de begayer !" se moqua James en immitant avec une voix suraigüe sa soeur.

Pou la enieme fois, Lily ne se retenu pas, excédée par son frere, de lui affliger une giffle monumentale

"Je te deteste James Potter !" lui hurla t'elle à la figure

"Sans dec' moi je te vénère ma chère soeur !" lui railla t'il ironiquement en carressant s joue meurtrie

Une nouvelle dispute aurait pu redémarrer, seulement, par chance, le professeur Dumbledore demanda l'attention de tout le monde pour une derniere annonce avant la fin de l'année ...

-oOo-

Fin des vacances d'été...

"Toc toc toc" toqua doucement Lily à la porte de chambre de son frere

"..."

"Toc toc toc"

"..."

Agacée, Lily tambourina la porte à coups de poings puis entra sans attendre l'autorisation de James

"James, descends, les parents veulent nous parler" lui ordonna t'elle en s'efforcant de ne pas lever les yeux aux ciel fac à la porcherie qui servait de chambre à son frere

James ne scilla pas d'un cil et ne releva pas la tête de son magasine de quidditch.Il était là, pénard, assis dans un fauteuil les pieds sur son bureau avec les ecouteurs du baladeur que lui avait offert Rémus dont la mere est moldue.

"Est ce que tu sais ce que veut dire lire un ecriteau et respecter ce qu'il y a d'ecrit dessus ? Parce qu'on dirait pas. Frappes avant d'entre et reviens...si je te l'autorise !" sourit il sarcastiquement tout en fixant son magasine

Lily rentra completement dans la piece, s'approcha de son frere, lui tapa la tête et lui arracha des mains ce qu'il lisait.

"J'ai frappé Ducon! Maintenant descends !"

"C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'suis pas sourd pauv' tâche !"

"James , grandis s'te plait" s'exaspera Lily

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Charles et Elizabeth les attendaient , assis dans le canapé. devant eux, sur la teble basse, étaient posés deux trousseaux de clefs. L'un avec une clef rose et un fleur en peluche, l'autre avec une clé verte et un petit balai en plastique.

Les jumeaux allerent s'installer devant leur parents, tout en tachant d'être le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

"Voila" commenca Elizabeth " Vtre pere et moi pensons qu'à present que vous avez votre diplome, un peu d'independance vous es meritée"

Cette offre etonna grandement les jumeaux

"Mais..." tenta de riposter Lily

"Nous avons fait en sorte de vous trouvez un appart' pres de vos ecoles respectives " la coupa son pere

"Trop démend "jubila James, rêvant de ce jour depui des lustres. A lui la liberté, les soirées arrosées entre potes, plus personne pour lui dire de ranger sa chambre et critiquer les tats de petites amies qu'il ramene dans son lit! A lui la belle vie, pensa t'il...humhum.

"Mais...et vous ?" s'inquiette d'abord Lily" Ca ne vas pas vous faire un trop grand vide si on part tout les deux d'un coup ?Moi je peux rester ici !"

"Tu veux dire comment ça pourait nous manquer de vous entendre vous etripez 24 heures sur 24?" sourit Charles

Lizzie donna un petit coup d ecoude dans les côtes de son mari

"Non Lily!Si James peut quitter le nid c'est bien parce que j'ai confiance en toi ! "

James et Lily ne comprirent pas exactement ce que tentait d eleur dire Elizabeth mais bon...

-oOo-

Le soir venu, chacun de leur côté, James et Lily rassemblèrent leurs affaires. tandis que dans leur chambre, Lizzie et Charles sinquiettaient pour l'avenir de leurs jumeaux

"Cherie, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose de leur avoir caché la verité.

"Quelle vérité?" fit semblant de ne pas comprendre Lizzie

"Celle de leur cohabitation. Je doute que l'on ai fait le bon choix. c'est les jeter tout drits à Askaban de les faire habiter sous le même toît !"

"Charles, rassures toi. James ets trop immature pour vivre seul. tu es le premier a l'avoir dit!"

"Oui mais James et lily ont le jour et la nuit !"

"Je suis bien plus rassurée des les savoir ensemble que chacun de leur côté. james sortirait des railles et Merlin seul sait ce qu'il lui arriverait encre ! Et Lily...non Charles, je suis persuadée que c'était la seule solution !"

"Pour l'instant !" l'arreta Charles." Immagines la tête qu'ils vont faire lorsqu'ils s'appercevront que leur appartement est aussi celui de l'autre !! On les entendra d'ici !" la prevint il

"Ahhhhh je me tarde d'y être !!! Et puis demain est un autre jour !"

-oO-

Vers 10h30, le lendemain, baggages pretes, James excité et Lily , appeurée , dirent leurs au revoir à leur parents avant d'aller s'installer dans leur nouvel apart'

"Vous allez me manquer" s'empressa de leur dire Lily en mbrassant son pere

"A nous aussi mon coeur" lui reponit il en retenant une fine larme

"maman promets promets moi que tu passeras me voir des que tu le voudras !" lui fit promettre Lily

"Qu'est ce que tu raconte Lily? Vous restez tout de même nos enfants ! Biensur que l'on passera vous voir !! " rigola Lizzie avec son mouchoir blanc dans les mains

"Bon aller ! Le magicobus ne va pas tarder!" s'exaspera James

Charles s'approcha de son fils et l'mebraqua vers la poter d'entrée pour lui glisser un dernier conseil.

"James, une dernier chose. Tu peux remercier ta soeur d'etre là, sinon quoi tu serai encore sous mes ordres dans cette maison, alors je te prie de prendre soin d'elleet d'agir come un homme ...pour changer..."

James avait d'autre preoccupations en tête que de s'occuper de sa soeur mais il acquiesca tout de même dans l'espoir que son pere le laisse enfin y aller

"Ouai ouai..c'est bon, no problem !"

Mais son pere pas dupe, l'arreta dans son elan

"Je ne rigole pas James" lui dit il severement

"Oui mais c'est bon, j'ai compris! Mais c'est pas un ange non plus ! Elle vivra sa vie de son côté et si elle s'attire des emmerdes ce ne sera pas de ma faute !"

"James " supplia Elizabeth, qui venait d'arriver avec Lily derriere

"OK OK" rala t'il, pkus qu'enervé à la fin

Heureusement pour lui, le magicobus arriva et ils durent faire leurs adieux et rentrer dedans

"Bonjour" dit tristement Lily, en entrant la premiere au chauffeur"Bonjour Ma'moiselle " lui repondit celui ci le plus gaiement possible "Alors Ma'moiselle où est ce que je peux vous emmener ?"

"ici" indiqua Lily en lui montrant un petit parchemin où était ecrit à la plume l'adresse de son nouveaux chez elle

Puis elle alla s'installer au fond du bus et regarda une derniere foisses parents par la fenêtre.

James qui la suivait, demanda au chauffeur de se rendre au chemin de Traverse , où il avait donné rendez vous à Remus Sirius et Peter, pour prendre un pti Whiskey pur feu pour fêter son nouvel appartement et donc...son indemendance.

-oOo-

Arrivée chez elle, lily , timide, resta en dmiration davant l'immeuble avant d'y entrer. il s'agissait d'un quartier partiellement sorcier. En effet, il était sans le faire expres, à la limite du monde moldu. l'immeuble était tout fleuri. Des geraniums bien fleuris étaient suspendus à chaques balcons, sauf un, au troisieme etage. Lily ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il devait s'agir de sa fenêtre.

Apres avoir inspecté haque parelle du terrain, elle prit son courage à deux mains et monta les escaliers avec un peu plus d'espoir à chaque marche

"C'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre a toi Lil's " s'encouragea t'elle " Jste une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux voisins..." se répétat elle pour se convaincre

En parlant de nouveaux voisins, au troisieme etage, il y avait aussi un deuxieme appartemenr. Curieuse, Lily alla jeter un oeil au nom sur la sonnette.

"Dimitri Jameson" murmurra t'elle en passant un doigt sur l'tiquette, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit , laissant apparaitre un beau jeune homme dans la vingtaine. Blond doré aux yeux bleus, de taille moyenne, sourire aux levres, il état charmant

"Salut !" dit il gaiement, ce qui fit sursauter Lily

"Eh !"rigola l jeune homme" Désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur !"

"Non c'est ma faite! je n'aurais pas du m'approcher autant! J'étais curieuse et..." commencait à rougir Lily"...Excuses moi, je m'applle Lily...Lily Potter, je suis la nouvelle proprietaire de l'appartement d'en face !" se presenta t'elle

"Ah d'accord !! Ca explique pourquoi tu etais curieuse de voir quel genre de personne était ton voisin !T'inquiettes , c'est pas un psychopathe !" sourit gentiment le garcon.

"Désolé, je n voualis pas t'offenser..." s'excusa encore Lily

"Oh mais ne soit pas génée ! Je ne suis que Romain, Dimitri ets mon frere. Et je pense qu'il va etre agreablement surpris lorsqu'il va te voir parce qu'il me smeble qu'il s'attendait à voir un gaçon et non une jolie file comme toi !" la complimenta t'il

Jolie...il avait bien dit ...jolie? Il était bien le premier...enfin le troisieme si on comptait Remus et Charles, à lui dire qu'elle était jolie. c'ets vrai que Lily s'habillat toujours trs larges ou du moins trop pour la taille fine qu'elle avait. Toujours en pantalon, deux fois trop grand pour elle. ses longs cheveux roux tout frisés qui lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos ne mettaient absolument pas en valeur son doux visages aux traits si fins. Si fins, mais si cachés par le buisson que formaient ses sourcils, surmontés de lunttes rectangulaires noires. Non...jolie était definitivement un long mot pour definir ce qu'etait présenter actuellement à Romain

Cela etant dit, même peu convaicue, lily était touchée

"Tu habites aussi dans l'immeuble?" questionna t'elle pour changer de sujet

Il sembla que le sujet ne sois pas le favoris de Romain car son regard s'aombrit de suite

"Non..." repondit il tristement " Mon frere ets un sorcier...comme toi je suppose...pas moi.Non...moi je ne suis qu'un moldu commme vous dites dans votre monde."

"J'adore les moldus " se precipita de dire Lily pour le voir afficher à nouveau son beau sourire

"Tu dis ca pour ne pas me vexer!

"Non, sans rire, je parle serieusement ! J'ai toujours été fasciné par ce monde là !Je ne sais pas pourquoi..on dirait des fois que j'ai un part de moldue en moi même!" sourit elle à son tour

"Si tu veux je te ferai visiter les coins branchés de mon côté !" lui proposa t'il de bon coeur

"J'en serai ravie" ne menti pas Lily

Des pas se firent entendrent de l'étage du dessous et bizarrement les voix qui accompagnaient ces pas semblaient familieres à Lily

"Bon alors James, ta pendaison de cremaillere, à quand?" demanda une premiere voix

"Samedi soir pourquoi pas !" repondit le dit James

"Et toi Lunard? Queue de ver faut vraiment que tu trouves le moyen de te barrer de chez ta vielle quand même , ca devient grave !!"

"Eh patmol, j'crois que t'es pas le mieu placé là !!" le repris James

"Ben...en fait...j'pensais squatter un peu chez toi le temps de..."

Sirius fut arrété par James lorsque ce dernier appercut ...sur le pallier du troisieme etage...

"TOI !!!???" s'affollerent en même temps les jumeaux en ce pointant du doigt

"Quoi moi?" ragea Lily

"Qu'est ce que tu fiches là, la rouquine?" lui renvoya James

"la rouquine comme tu l'dis est chez ELLE !"

"Ben tiens, ca m'etonnerai bien, ici c'ets chez MOI !"

"Euh..."ne comprit pas Romain

"C'est mon frere...jumeau" l'informa t'elle sur un ton de degoût

"Oh..."

"Remballes tes affaires James car les miennes sont deja installées!"

"Ah ouai c'est c'qu'on va voir !"lui repondit il avant d ela pousser et d'inserer le clé que venaient de lui remettre ses parents

"Salut Lily" la salua gentiment Remus e posant un pied sur le pallier" Enchanté. je suis Remus Lupin" se presenta t'il à Romain avec une poignée d emain que serra tout de suite Romain

"Romain Jameson"

James ouvrit la porte sous les yeux exorbités de Lily, puis se retourna, la bouscula et tendit sa main à Romain

"James Potter, ton nouveau voisin"

"Alors là tu rêves têt d epiaf ! J'étais ici la premier. papa et maman ont dû se tromper de clé en te donant la même que moi mais ici c'est MON apart'! J'étais là la premiere !"rugit Lily

"Ehoh " les appella Peter

"Sirius Black. ton nouveau voisin aussi!" continuerent les presentations

"Mais..."voulu les prevenir Romain, du fait que ce n'était pas lui le voisin

"Fais pas attention" le coupa Remus" J'esere que le bruit ne va pas trop de deranger!!"

"Eh !!"cia plus fort Peter pour se faire enfin entendre

"Quoi????" hurlerent ils tous, y comprit Romain, en branquant leur regard sur lui

"Euh...vous enervez pas commme ça mais...il smble qu'il n'y ai pas d'erreurs" balbutia t'il en indiquant le nom inscrit au dessus de la sonnerie

"Quoi?" ragerent James et lily en se ruant sur la minuscule etiquette

Peter se fit tout petit et tenta de passer entre les deux furies avant de se faire ecraser

Les jumeaux lurent à haute vois l'etiquette

"James et Lily Potter"

"QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII??????????????" hurlerent ils face à face

-oOo-

* * *

_Voila, j'ai tapé plus que rapidement ce chapitre ( en 1h37 exactement !! mdr) alors j'espere qu'il aura su repondre à vos attentes !_

_J'espere avoir de vos nouvelles !!!!_

_J'vous adore alors si vous aimez mon travail nhesitez pas à me le fr savoir en clikant sur the little barre violette en bas à gauche ! Ca prend moins de temps qu'il ne m'en a fallu pr rediger ce chapitre alors faites le en pensnat à moi ;-) _

_Kissou tout le monde , rendez vous au chapitre prochain ke je v de c epas commencer à rediger !!_

_Lolly xxx_

_(PS: Pour mes fans de"You're still the one" la suite est pr dans max 4 jours promis !!)_


	3. Attention chaud devant !

Salut à tous me revoila enfin !!! Avec les partiels je n'arrive même plus a trouver un peu de temps rien que pour moi et taper mes chapitres ce qui me met ENCIORE en retard !!

M'enfin voila le second chapitre, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Merci à tout ce qui m'on gentiement envoyer une review , n'ayant pas le tps de repondre à tt le monde je vs prie de bien vouloir m'excuser je tacherais de me rattrapper pr ce chapitre !

MERCI à TOUS !!

Gros zooby et bonne lecture !

Lolly Fizz LRDM

* * *

Chapitre 2: Attention, chaud devant !!

Le premier mois de cohabitation entre James et Lily ne fut pas de tout repos pour le reste des locataires de l'immeuble.

Les engueulades terminaient à 2 heures du matin, heure à laquelle rentrait James et reprenaient à 7 heure du matin, lorsque Lily devait se lever.

"Eh la sauterelle, y'a des gens qui dorment à 't'heure là alors si tu pouvais lever tes PIEDS !!!" hurla James, oreiller sur tête.

Lily en profita pour alourdir encore plus ses pas pour faire rager son frère.

"J'peux te retourner le compliment , crapaud baveux va...tu veux que je te rappelle l'heure à laquelle tu t'es ramener c ematin?" ragea t'elle alors qu'elle trébucha pour la énième fois par la faute d ela monticule de vêtements sales de son frère gisant par terre.

"JAAAAMMMEESSS !!" hurla t'elle de toute ses forces

"Argghhh..." rugit James en se levant de son lit subitement réveillé par les cris de sa soeur.

Il entra ensuite dans le salon, où étaity étalée de tout son long Lily

"J'abandonne !! Je démissionne! Je rentre à la maison ! Tu es pire...pire que..."

"T'as l'air à court d'arguments, soeurette ?" sourit James, toujours endormi

"Tu es pire quun porc James Potter ! Vivre avec toi, c'est comme vivre dans une porcherie ! tu n'es qu'un gamin stupide et borné ! Et tu espere devenir Aurors?? Non mais je rêve, pauv' crétin va !"

"Et toi alors? "riposta James " Tu es un monstre incarné ! Aussi laide qu'un troll! Toujours en train d'hurler ! La vie à Askaban serait bien plus paradisiaque à côté de ce que j'endure avec toi !!"

"Je te DETESTE !!!" hurlèrent ils en même temps.

_Quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte._

"Vas y! De toute facon, si ce n'est pas l'autre Black ça sera une des pétasses qui te lêchent le cul"

"Au moins MOI y'en a qui osent le faire !" fulmina James en se ruant nonchaleuresment sur la porte. Porte qu'il ouvra avec une tell violence qu'il fit sursauter la personne qui venait de toquer

"Euh...excuses moi, tu dois être le frère de Lily, c'est ça?" demanda timidement la jeune fille en prenant une teinte légèrement cramoisit en decouvrant le fameux James dont ne céssait de se plaindre Lily.

"Tu es?" lui répondit sèchement James

"Je m'appelle Caroline Adams, je suis une amie de Lily. On s'est rencontré à l'institut de journalisme."

"C'est bon, pas la peine de me déballer ta vie. Ton prénom suffisait."lui répondit il hargneusement." J'vais chercher ma soeur".

Et il partit sans même inviter Caroline à rentrer dans le salon.

_Dans la chambre de Lily_

"C'est pour toi...une Caroline"

"J'avais entendu"

"Désolé." ironisa lourdement James " Je ne faisais que passer le message"

"Maintenant dégages d ema chambre " lui cracha t'elle

"T'inquiettes je ne vais pas rester, et, au passage, j'me demande comment une fille aussi sophistiquée fait pour traîner avec un rat de bibli comme toi!"

"DEGAGES !!"

_Au même moment , à la porte d'entrée._

Caroline se tournait les pouces ,elle se demandait ce qui prenait autant de temps à Lily.Quand le troisieme locataire, remontant les escaliers, fit son apparition. En effet, Sirius s'était imposé à la vie de Lily en squattant l'appart de osn meilleur ami. Heureusement pour Lily, Sirius, eternele courreur de jupon, passait la plupart de ses nuits chez ses conquêtes. Il en revenait d'ailleurs à cette heure-ci.

"Salut !" dit il en arrivant sur le pallier derriere elle.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour regarder Sirius, ce dernier se demanda qui elle était, aussi canon soit elle.

Deux choix se mirent en place dans sa tête. Soit il s'agissait d'une de ses conquêtes dont il ne se rappellait plus, mais il en doutait, vu le regard inconnu qu'elle posait sur lui. il ne restait plus que la seconde solution. C'était la nouvelle petite amie de James.

Quel cachotier, Sirius n'était mêm pas au courant !

Devant le sourire incertain de Sirius, Caroline commenca à se sentir mal à l'aise. Alors elle lui tendit la main et se présenta:

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Caroline !"

"Tu...viens voir James? Moi c'est Sirius Black, j'suis son meilleur ami" lui posa Sirius en serrant de bon coeur sa jolie petite main

conact d ela main de beau brun et de son sourire, Caroline ne put que rougir à nouveau. Lily vivait avec de bien plus beaux garcons qu'elle ne le disait.

"Oh non ! Je viens chercher Lily, nous sommes en cours ensemble !"

Cette réponse sembla surprendre Sirius autant qu'à James. Et Caroline le remarqua.

"J epeux savoir pourquoi tu me fais ces yeux là?" lui sourit elle gentiment

Sirius fut troublé par son sourire si innocent. Elle avait tellement de charme dans sa voix, ses gestes...

"Oh...euh..." balbutia t'il

"Parce que c'est un crétin pas fini, tout simplemnt !" répondit à sa place Lily en enfilant son manteau.

Sirius n'apprecia pas la remarque, d'autant plus qu'elle provoqua un fou rire à Caroline.

"Ragnagna du matin chagrin, Potter?" railla t'elle, le regard noir

Lily fusilla Sirius alors que Caro stoppa net de rigoler.

"Black si tu crois me blesser ou m'humilier là, c'est rater !" lui répondit elle cash sans même le regarder. Elle prit ensuite sa nouvelle amie pa le bras et l'embarqua vers les escaliers.

En sortant de l'immeuble, Lily sentit un poids en moins dans la poitrine. A chaque fois qu'elle s'éloigner de son frère et de ses problèmes, cela lui faisait cet effet. Elle se sentait plus elle-même. Elle était une autre.

A côté d'elle, Caroline, sourire béat, rêvassait.

"Tu sais que tu m'épates?"

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?" ne comprit pas Lily

"Non mais t'as vus les canons avec qui tu vis! Tu me laisses chercher depuis presque deux semaines un beau gosse à l'institut alors que tu as deux mannequins qui vivent chez toi ?"

"Non ben justement je ne vois pas."contra Lily

"Arretes, tu deconnes là? Comment tu fais pour rester de marbre face à Sirius, t'as vu sa carrure et puis ...son sourire !"

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'y arrive. Entre James et moi, il n'y à que notre nom de famille qui nous uni...et RIEN de plus, compris ?? Quant à Sirius, c'est un bébé insatisafait.Il...il"

"Il est super mignon..."termina Caroline, toujours le sourire aux lèvres".

"Oh non !" leva au ciel les yeux, Lily " Tu va spas ne dir que toi aussi tu vas craquer pour ce con ?!"

"Mais non Lily, no panic ! J'disais juste qu'il était plutôt mimi!"

"Je t'assures qu ça s'arrete la !Fais moi confiance !"

"D'accord d'accord !" rigola sa copine" Et ton frère alors? j'ai la ermission d tater le terrain? Il est un peu froid mais...ses tablettes de chocolat...mmmhhh méchantes vas, si seulement mes frères était aussi mignons, je suis jalouse de toi !"

"NON !"cria subitement Lily, en stoppant net la marche.

"Quoi?" s'empressa de demander Caroline, inquiette

"Non...enfin je veux dire que...il ne te merite pas, tu es trop bien pour lui ! J'te promet, y'a des gars bien plus interressant dans le coin !"

"Dis, est ce que je peux te poser une question,"

"Oui, biensûr, cu moment qu'elle n'est pas en rapport avec James ou Sirius."

"En fait ça me fais bizarre lorsque j'ai vu ton frère ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit...enfin ne le prends pas mal biensûr mais c'est jutse que..."

"Tu veux parler du fait qu'on ne se ressemble pas du tout mais qu'on soit jumeaux ? Ben, je sais pas, c'est vrai que lorsque je vois ma mère...où même mon père...ben..., je retrouve plus de James! mais bon, c'est les miracles de la génétique ça! Grace à ça, dans la rue, je pux prétendre ne pas connaître mon frere " avoua Lily

Les filles se retinrent de rirent de l'aspect solennel qu'utilisait Lily pour parler de ce sujet

-oOo-

Le soir, lorsque Lily rentra, érintée de son travail, elle fut soulagée de voir que l'appartement était vide.

Décidant de profiter du moment, elle alla dans la salle de bain et ouvrit les robinets en grand pour s epreparer un bain moussant.

L'eau chaude coulait transformant le gel versé en mousse banche, tandis que Lily commencait à se deshabiller petit à petit.Elle enlevait délicatement chacun de ses vêtements et une fois seulement vêtue de ses sous vêtements, elle se mit à se regarder dans la glace, chose qu'elle s'attardait guère souvent à faire.

Elle repnsait à ce que James lui avait dit le matin même " Tu es laide Lily! " ou bien " Comment une fille aussi sophistiquée peu traîner avec toi !"

Lily ne voulu pas répliquer, non, elle n voulait pas faire le plaisirà son frère de lui montrer qu'elle l'avait bléssé.

Mais pourtant...elle devait l'avouer. Ces remarques lavait peinée. comment un gracon pouvait ma trouver jolie alors que son propre frère la trouvait afreuse?

Lily se regarda sous tout les angles. n'importe qui l'aurait vu à cet instant aurait dit que sa silhouette était tres attirante. Mais comme toutes les filles, lily trouvait à se plaindre . Grosses fesses, taille trop peu marquée, des seins sans allures.

Plus elle regardait, plus elle s'ecoeurait. Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte la fit revenir à la réalité

Elle ferma les robinets, enfila son peignoir de chambre blanc, beaucoup plus rapide à mettre que le reste de ses vêtements et alla voir qui avait frappé.

C'était Romain, vu t'elle par l'oeil de la porte . Et...il tenait un bouquet de Lys royales. Un sourire timide apparut soudain sur le visage de Lily alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte à Romain.

"Bonsoir toi !" dit elle gaiement"

"Bonsoir Lily"

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" demanda t'elle curieuse

"Eh bien...apres cette semaine passée avec toi...j'me disais...en passant devant chez toi qu'on pouvait peut être sortir ce soir! J'me suis rappellé que j't'avais promis de te faire visiter la partie moldue, alors je tiens à respecter ma promesse !" répondit il d'une traite sans regarder Lily dans les yeux, et d'ailleurs au passage en rosissant legerement

Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul à rougir.

"Oh...euh...c'est gentil mais...j'ai eu une diure journée à commencer par ce matin alors..." mentit elle

"Raison de plus ! viens ! j'te promet que tu ne regrettera pas ! En plus j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !"

"Oh non, vraiment !En plus tu as vu ma tête! "

"Ben quoi c'est ta tête de tout les jours" la taquina t'il

"Aha tres drôle! Nan mais sans rire , je ne suis pas présentable et puis je m'appretais à prendre un bain, tu vois, James n'es pas encore rentré alors j'essaier d'en profiter."

"Que d'excuses que d'excuses !" dit Romain sur un on théatral" Je te sors, un point c'est tout !"

"Tu as vu comment tu es habillé? Je n'ai rien pour être à la hauteur" se défendit elle.

Romain eut un rire à plein dent ce qui ne rassura guère Lily.

"Voila pourquoi j'ai pensé à ramener...ceci !" lui repondit il en attrapant le ceintre qui était posé sur la poignée de porte de l'appartement de son frère

Lily en eut le souffle coupé. cette...robe était...somptueuse. simplement noire avec un dos nu tenu par une fine bretelle en strass passant derrier le cou.

"J'espère que c'est une blague parce qu si ce n'en est pas une, tu te trompes definitivement de personne"

"Non justement, dès que j'ai déssiné cette robe je savais qu'elle serait faite pour toi !"

"Dé...déssiné?" nen crut pas ses oreilles ily

"Oui, déssiné! Je te rappelle qu c'ets mon metier...styliste !

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais, j'en ai assez entendu, Aline attend en bas et on a réservé alors..."

"Aline?"

"C'est elle que je veux te présenter !"

Le coeur de Lily manqua subitement un battement

"Ecoutes, c'est tres gentil de ta part Romain; mais je ne veux pas servir de chandelle, c'est deja ce que je fais depuis longtemps, et encore moins dans cette tenue alors non merci mais je vais rester ici!"

"De chandelle tu dis?" questionna Romain, amusé. "A vrai dire je doute qu'entre ma soeur et moi, il y en ai besoin mais bon..."

"Ta...soeur?"

"Oui, tu as bien entendu, ma soeur...Aline ! C'est elle que je veux te rpesenter, je suis persuader qu'elle et toi allez bien vous entendre!" insista le beau brun en tendant à nouveau le ceintre à Lily.

"D'accord" succomba t'elle " Mais c'est moi qui choisit ma tenue" tenu t'elle tout de même à imposé

"No problem ! Mais...prends là quand même. Elle n'ira qu'à toi de toute facon et puis...qui sait...peut etre un jour tu seras tenter de la metre !"

"J'en doute mais puisque tu insites..."

Lily invita Romain à entrer dans le salon, le temps qu'elle s'habille et vide le bain chaud qui devenu tiede n'aurait de toute facon servit à rien .

Elle resortir de sa chambre, vêtue d'une jupe longue et aussi large qu'un sac à patate et d'un haut plus moulant mais trop mal taillé pour elle.

Romain eut un hoquet lorsqu'il l'appercut. La tenue qu'elle avait choisi était loin d'être aussi sexy que la sublime robe que Romain avait confectionné pour elle. Mais le simple fait qu'elle vienne avec lui dans le monde moldu était déja un vrai geste d'amitié et Romain ne voulait pas la brusquée.

En sortant de l'immeuble, Lily appercut Aline que Romain se précipita de présenter.

"Lily, j'te présente ma petite soeur , Aline, elle est aussi sorciere. Aline, voici Lily, la nouvelle voisine de Dim'."

"Enchantée." dirent elles ensemble

"Mais en fait je te connais déja !" ajouta Aline " Et au passage Romain, ex sorciere, EX !!"

"Ex ? "

"J'ai arreté mes études en cinquieme année et qui dit pas de BUSE dit pas de job dans le monde sorcier ! Donc me voila "

"Et tu etais à Poudlard?"

"Exact"

"Pourtant...ton visage ne me dis rien...désolée..."

"Oh pas la peine de t'excuser, tu sais ! Il y a une bonne explication à ca : Tu restait toujours plongée dans tes livres à la bibliotèque et moi... en colle dans les bureaux de prof ou avec Rusard!"

"Oh !"s'etonna Lily " Je croyais que ça n'arrivait qu'à mon crétin d efrère ce genre de faveur !"

"Eh ! Mais c'est vrai! " se rappella Aline

"De quoi?" questionnèrent Romain et Lily d'une voix

"Tu es la soeur de James Potter !"

"Euh...vite fait ouai !"

"Il m'a souvent tenu compagnie lors de mes retenues en seconde année."

"Mais de quelle promo étais tu?"

"De celle après toi. Aujourd'hui de devrais rentrer en derniere année mais ce que j'ai chez moi est largement plus passionant ! Biensûr la magie m'aide beaucoup dans mon travail mais chut, j'suis pas censer l'utiliser devant les mais tu verrais ils n'y voient que du feu !"

"Qu'est ce que tu fais comme travail?"

"Coiffeuse et tout ce qui touche autour. Et je peux t'assurer que la magie plus les produits moldu, ça fait des MI-RACLE !!" s'excita Aline

"Ah bon?"

"Bon !" s'interposa Romain, quelque peu à l'écart. " Si on se dirigeait vers le resto? "

"D'accord, d'accord!!" rigolerent les filles

Mais dès que Lily et ses amis allaient rentrer dans la new Beattle ( peu importe l'époque !) jaune cabriollée, James et les Maradeurs arrivèrent sur le trottoir.

"Où tu vas?" demanda sur un ton on ne peut plus mechant James, sans même saluer sa soeur et les autres.

"J'ai passé l'âge de te rendre des comptes James. Je sors, comme tu peux le voir et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardes!"

"Bien répondu" lui sourit Rémus avec un clin d'oeil

"Lunard, me passe de tes commentaires, j'ai le droit de savoir où sort ma soeur la nuit."

"Ah parce qu'aujourd'hui ça te prend comme ça tu te soucie de ce que ta SOEUR fais le soir, c'est nouveau ça ! Eh bien laises moi te faire passé un communiqué special James, je ne suis PAS ta soeur, je ne suis QUE Lily Potter pour toi ! Et ce soir je vais aller danser avec mes amis!"

"Danser? Tu sais même pas ce que sais ! Tu vas bouger le mollusque ideux que tu es? T'as peut etre appris ça dans un de tes immonde bouquin, qui sait? Et puis tes amis ne sont que deux crakmols..."

"C'en fut trop pour Romain qui se jeta sur James e l'attrappa par le col de la chemise.

"Tu peux répéter c'que tu viens de dire connard?"

James était amusé, style ce naze de moldu pourrait se battre.

"Si tu insistes !" lui sourit il

Romain releva son poing et le cogna sans rancoeur sur James.

"Romain !!" firent appeuré les filles alors que Sirius se précipita vers James

"Maintenant, excuses toi auprès de Lily et ma soeur."

"Jamais !"

Romain remonta à nouveau son poingmais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, James sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

"Ah ! on fait tout de suite moins le fier enh !" ricana James

"James, laisse le!" le supplia sa soeur.

"James arrête, Lily a raison, ce n'est pas équitable, lâche le et on s'en va !"

James repoussa violement Romain au point de le faire tomber par terre.

"J'te jure que tu me le paieras crakmol!" jura t'il en essuyant d'un revers de manche sa lèvre en sang

-oOo-

Au restaurant, Lily restait bléssée de la honte que James lui avait mit tout à l'heure et Romain et Aline en était conscient. Mais Aline ne voulait pas en restait là et comptait bien que Lily lui rendre la pareille.

"Lily, arrête de penser a lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine" la rassura Romain.

"Je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé ce soir ce reproduise! Tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable mon frère !"

"S'il s'en prend encore à toi Lily, je te fais la promesse de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure!"

"il s'est encoe plus dégradé depuis trois ans!" commenta Aline

"Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut dire , c'est un idiot ! Mais je veux que ca reste entre nous! Je ne veux pas qu'il touche à mes amis !"

"OKAY !!!" cria vainqueure Aline tellement subitement qu'elle fit sursauter les autres.

"Oula calme toi j'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque !" la calma Lily

"J'ai trouvé !!!" clama t'elle

"Trouvé quoi?" ne comprit pas Romain

"Tu veux que ça se règle entre lui et toi ? D'accord, mais on va t'aider ! On vas te forger une carapace en pure acier ! "

"De quoi tu parles?"

"Jai bien vu ton point faible, et lui aussi d'ailleurs ! "

"Quel ponit faible?"

" Monsieur James Potter se croit le plus fort et le plus beau? Il va voir ce qu'il va voir! Lily, tu viens de rencontre celle qui va te faire changer ta vie ! Les cartes sont entre tes mains et celles avec lesquelles il s'est construit un château vont bientôt s'écrouler !"

"Aline, tu ne peux rien contre mon frère, c'est peine perdue et puis..."

"Tu crois ça? Tout Poudlard sais que tu es l'une des plus intelligente et brillante sorciere de ns temps ! Tu es une bien plus grande sorciere que ton crétin de frère ! Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'il est le plus fort? Sa grande gueule? J peux te dire que toi aussi tu en a une et tu vas l'ouvrir ! Tchao ta naïveté ! Qu'est ce qui te manque pour prouver que tu vaut bien mieux que lui , du moins à ses yeux? Moi je le sais et tu vas voir, on va vite changer ça et ton frère et ses idiots de copains n'en reviendront pas !"

"Tu me fais peur Aline !Je te connais depuis seulement trois heures"

"Lily" la rassura Romain" Fais confiance à ma soeur! James te mnes la vie trop dure depuis trop longtemps, il est temps que tu le mène un peu comme TOI tu le souhaîte !"

"Mais qu'est ce que vous comptez faire " demanda craintive Lily.

"C'est simple, on est Mardi, tu me laisses deux jours de préparation et Vendredi..."prépara déja Aline

"Vendredi?" trembla ily

"Tu passeras en phase..." Aline chercha le regard de son frère, qui comprit alors les plans de sa soeur"

"RELOOKING !!" dirent ils en choeurs et excités d'être à Vendredi.

* * *

Voila c'est déja la fin, désolée pr vous !!!! N'hesitez pas à mettre une review en tapant sur la ptite barre violette à gauche !!!!!

Bizoo

Lolly


	4. De la marguerite au Lys royal !

Amis du jour bonjour, amis du soir bonsoir !!

Longue attente n'est ce pas ??? Je sais...et aucune excuse alors je vous prie seulement d'être indulgent avec moi. Je ne suis qu'une petite auteur de rien du tout...alors...merci d'avance !

Je vous avez promis la réaction de James, en fait ce sera pour le chapitre suivant ! Ici c'est le relooking de Miss Potter, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, lisez et commentez !!

Kisses,

Lolly Fizz LRDM

Remerciments:

_**LPloveLE Lauralavoiepelletier, Pikatchou, Littleangel 03-19, Rebbecca Black , l'-Luna-'l, Marie Lune, Melian LRDM**( ki reste ma Muralia préférée), **Devil Pop's LRDM **( ma ptite pitchoune jte adore !), **Malicia, Miss Hell Black **et **Miss Butterfly 22 !

* * *

**_

Chapitre 2:De la marguerite au Lys Royal

plus les jours passaient et plus Vendredi approchait. Lily angoissait. était ce vraiment le choix à faire pour que son frère et ses amis se rendent enfin compte qu'elle existe et qu'elle mérite autant de respect que les autres ? Elle , elle se trouve très bien !

les seuls qui en étaient persuadés restés Romain et Aline. Bien que Romain l'était plus pour lui que pour James

Aline donna rendez vous à Lily le Vendredi donc, à 6h30 du matin. Lily expliqua à Caroline la raison pour laquelle elle n'assisterait exceptionnellement pas au cours et celle ci sauta au plafond, jubila. Elle voulait trop accompagner Lily, à son relooking. Lily, gênée, refusa mais après maintes excuses bidons, Caroline parvint à ses fins.

C'est ainsi qu'à 6h30 précise, Lily frappait à la porte de son amie, accompagnée de Caroline

"Oh" fit Aline, étonnée de les voir à plusieurs.

"Bonjour" dit caroline avec un grand sourire alors que Lily, elle le dit beaucoup plus nerveusement

"tu m'apportes de la compagnie ! C'est gentil !"

"Euh non, c'est plutôt une seconde coach avec qui tu vas t'entendre . je ne sais vraiment ce que je fiche ici! Avec vous ! j'aurais due rester ave les rats de bibliothèque comme je l'ai toujours été !"

"Oh que non !" rouspeta Caroline " Tu as bien fais de tomber sur nous au contraire :On va t'aider à sortir celle qui se cache au fond de toi !"

"Alors là, c'est bien parlé ! moi c'est Aline et je pense qu'on va tres tres bien s'entendre! Allez entrez !"sourit Aline

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent dans le salon d'Aline, la première chose que remarqua Lily est la monticule de choses inconnues servant à son relooking, disposées sur la table basse.

Aline invita Caro à s'installer à côté d'elle et Lily en face .

"Alors c'est simple, pour commencer, nous allons te faire un cours théorique, puis je propose de passer à la pratique, Caro qu'est ce que t en penses?Au fait je peux t'appeler Caro?"

"Bien sur" lui répondit la concernée

Aline avait le on de mettre l'aise les gens mais à cet instant apeurée Lily

Elle prit objet par objet les outils et en fit une bref définition à Lily, aidée par Caroline

"Ceci est une pince à épiler..." commença Aline

"...elle servira à faire passer tes espèces de buissons en sourcils fins qui marqueront les traits de ton visage" finit Caroline avec un p' tit clin d'œil vers Aline

"Les ciseaux !!" clama cette dernière en les levant tout haut sous les yeux de Lily

"Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire? " questionna la rousse, effrayée par le regard sadique de son amie

"Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, bien plus tendance ! La coupe carrée c'est bon pour les fifille à sa mémère ! T'es pas comme ça enh?"la rassura t'elle de suite

"pendant ce temps si tu le veux bien Aline, je m'occupe pédicure manucure !"

"Parfait ! Disons French?"

"d'accord, partons pour une french arrangée à ma sauce !"

"Une french? C'est quoi ça?" s'inquiète encore plus Lily

"tu vas aimer laisse faire les pros !!" sourirent ensembles les deux coachs

"Et pour finir..."

"Maquillage puis shopping en ville !!" s'excita Aline

Lily craqua nerveusement ses doigts

"C'est vraiment très gentil les filles mais à quoi ça rime? La fille que vous allez créer ce n'est pas moi! Je ne suis pas..."

"Stop !" l'arrêtèrent les filles d'un geste de main

"Tant que tu n'as pas vu, tu ne peux pas savoir! Arrêtes de rechigner tout le temps ! Tu ne peux plus reculer !" insista Aline

Des pas lourds retentirent dans l'escaliers derrière Lily. Toutes trois braquèrent leurs yeux sur Romain qui descendait en pyjama short, à peine réveillé en train de frotter ses yeux. lorsqu'il les ouvrit et remarqua le monde au salon il sursauta de surprise. Mais avant qu'Aline puisse dire quelque chose, il se rapella.

"C'est vrai , on est Vendredi !" sourit il machiavéliquement en direction de Lily, qui lui grimaça.

"tu viens nous aider aujourd'hui où tu as cours?" lui demanda sa sœur

"J'ai cours à 10h00 mais je vous ferais livrer une petite commande que j'ai posé auprès de Michael! ce soir, on se fait une sortie pour fêter ça?" proposa t'il "Salut, moi c'est Romain, le frère d'Aline" se présenta t'il à Caroline en lui faisant la bise, suivit de Lily

"Caroline, une amie de Lily"

"Salut la belle" chuchota t'il à Lily en lui embrassant la joue

"Bonjour" répondit elle gênée

"Bon aller, vais prendre mon p'tit dèj' vous voulez que je prépare quelque chose pour vous?"

"Non merci mais c'est gentil"

Romain se dirigea donc d'un pas chaloupé vers la cuisine, histoire de faire le mariole devant les jeunes femmes.

"Ok bon ben j'vous dérange pas plus longtemps, si vous avez besoin d'un pro...vous savez où me.."

"Tu ne serais pas légèrement en train de te lancer des fleurs mon gros?" le vanna sans merci Aline

"...mmhh non je ne trouve pas..." fit un écho venant de la cuisine.

"Vous avez l'air très proche toi et ton frère". constata Caroline, épatée devant cette complicité, visiblement pas présente dans toute les familles.

"C'est pas un méchant garçon, ça va, je n'ai pas à me plaindre!" rigola Aline " Et puis, on a seulement un an de différence alors ..."

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas une question d'âge Aline" lui répondit tristement Lily

"J'ai pas l'habitude de vanter à tout bout de champ mon frère mais c'est vrai qu'il a des côté craquant et puis quand il apprecie quelqu'un..."

La blonde jeta un oeil voulant tout dire à Lily"...il est plutôt adorable même !"

Lily ne comprit pas le message, contrairement à Caroline, qui sourit intérieurement.

"j'vois ça, j'vois ça!" commenta celle ci

"Bon, on se le fait ou pas ce relooking?"lanca subitement Lily comme soudainement impatiente

"C'est parti !" s'exclamèrent alors la brune et la blonde en se levant d'un bond sur le canapé.

-oOo-

Après plusieurs laborieuses heures, Caroline et Aline décrétèrent Lily enfin prête.

En tentant de dompter la tignasse de la tigresse rousse, elle faillirent elle même s'arracher les cheveux. Après deux brosses cassées, il faut dire en même temps que leur objectif était colossale mais il fallait tout de même l'avouer, à la vue du résultat , ça en valait la peine.

Question pédicure manucure, Caroline dut avoir recourt à un sort d'allongement d'ongles, tellement, rongés par le stress, il ne ressemblaient à rien et étaient récupérables.

Le plus dure n'était pourtant pas la partie physique à changer mais la partie mentale.

Et cela se ressentit lors des essayages dans les cabines de magasins, l'après midi.

"Lily, la chose la plu importante qu'il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête est que tu es une femme et que peux importe les défauts que tu te trouves , les hommes ne les verront pas si tu sais en jouer grâces aux nombreux autres atouts que tu possèdes!"

"Aline, ça c'est TA vision, comment peux tu parler pour les hommes en général?"

"Parce qu'elle n'à que des frères peut être?"proposa simplement Caroline.

"Et que je vis avec un d'entre eux et qui plus est...a des vues sur toi, parce que justement, lui te trouve attirante !" expliqua Aline comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente

Lily en resta bouche bée.Avait elle bien entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu?ELLE? Être attirante? Pour Romain ?Un gars si...fashion?

Aline due agiter à mainte reprise sa main devant les yeux vides que faisait Lily, pour la réveiller, tellement elle était sous le choc

"Lily??Lily !!Eh oh, tu m'entends la!?"

Et Lily revint à la réalité

"Enh? Euh oui...oui j'suis là, où veux tu que je sois?!"

"T'étais avec qui dans tes rêves là?" la taquina Caro

"Quoi?" fit elle l'innocente

"Je croyais que c'était pourtant évident, non?"

Lily ne voyait toujours pas. Aline leva les yeux aux ciel

"Merlin, moi qui le trouve trop pas discret et toi...oula ben on est loin d'avoir accomplit notre tâche alors !"

"Lily, tu portes quoi comme taille de soutif?" questionna Caro, en farfouillant dans une rangée de sous vêtements.

"Euh...j'en sais rien du 85 C je crois"

"Quoi?" n'en crurent pas leur oreilles Caro et Aline

"Quoi quoi?" s'affola d'un coup Lily

"Non mais tu oses nous demander quoi? Tu as une poitrine qu'on essaie d'avoir en prenant des soutif rembourrés ou en mettant des couches de fringues en hiver , et toi tu as, excuses moi des termes, les seins rêvés et tu les caches sous ce pull hideux?"

"Eh!" se vexa t'elle " Ce pull ideux, c'est ma grand mère qui me l'a tricoter!" prostesta t'elle

"Après l'avoir porté 40 ans?! Lily, tu en a 19! Pas 80! Faut remonter tout ça!" dit Aline en remontant les seins tombant de Lily " Et les exhiber un peu plus !"

"Aline, si les hommes me regardent pour ma poitrine, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je recherche !"

"essaies celui là Lil', il devrait t'aller !" lui répondit Caroline en lui tendant le bout de tissus

"Merci mais..."

"Lily..."supplièrent elles, consciente tout de même des efforts que cela représentait pour Lily

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles entrebâillèrent le rideau d ela cabine pour admirer une Lily en pleine féminité. Vêtue d'un ensemble string soutiens gorge noir avec des rubans gris clair noués entre les deux seins et sur le dos du string

Lily était pliée en deux et n'osait pas se regarder dans la glace.

"Ouah !" s'extasièrent elles devant le spectacle. Et dire qu'elle cachait tout ça aux autres !

"Lily, est ce que tu as conscience que tu es une pure bombe?" la complimenta Aline

"Déplies toi ! tu a le droit de te montrer ! On ne va pas te juger !" l'aida Caroline" Tu es resplendissante dans cette tenue, bon bien sûr ne sort pas dans la rue comme ça !" la taquina t'elle

La rousse rigola et se soulagea. Chaque secondes de plus elle se relevait et se laissait convaincre par ses amies.

"Y'a pas à dire, adjugé pour celui la !" décréta Aline "Maintenant il faut te trouver la tenue qui ira avec !"

Après avoir dévaliser le stock de sous vêtements et lingerie fines de chez "Viva Bella" les filles partirent en direction d'un magasin branché pour des tenues un peu plus sophistiquées .

Plus libérée en fin de journée, Lily épata ses amies .Elle rechigna même le retour à la maison. il y avait tant d'autres boutiques qu'elle aurait aimé visiter !

-oOo-

Arrivée à l'appart' d'Aline, il fallut sortir tout les achats que les filles avaient fait et ce ne fut pas de tout repos.

Après l'opération déballage et triage, elle s'affalèrent tel trois grosses larves sur le canapé, puis burent un verre de limonade et enfin, elle se préparèrent chacun de leur côté en enfilant les fringues qu'elles s'étaient offert cet après midi.

Dans la chambre d'Aline, Lily découvrit la commande dont lui avait parlé Romain ce matin.

Comme une enfant de trois ans le jour de noël devant le sapin de noël, elle était tout intimidée. Sans aucune raison, en un peu plus d'un mois, il lui offrit déjà deux cadeaux...

Ses yeux pétillèrent en voyant son cadeau. Pendant un instant, elle se rappela les mots de son amie "il tient vraiment à toi, comment n'as tu pas pu remarqué? C'est pourtant évident !"

Lily se sentit rougir, elle se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Romain en l'apercevant ce soir.

Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers son propre frère. Comment serais la sienne à lui aussi?Même s'il ne voudrait pas l'avouer, Lily saurait ses pensées, son regard était si expressif lorsqu'il voyait une jolie fille! Lily aurait tellement voulu avoir ce regard là sur elle...sans avoir à faire tout ça...et même si elle se trouvait nettement mieux ainsi!

Aline et Caroline descendirent les premières prêtes. Elles étaient impatientes de voir le fruit de leur travail et l'avis de leurs proches!

Dis minutes à peine suffirent à Lily pour faire son apparition. POur faire durer le suspense, elle descendit len-te-ment chaque marche d'escalier.

Plus elle descendait, plus le sourire fier des deux jeunes filles assissent dans le salon s'étincelait .

Lily s'était vêtue d'un jean Levi's moulant mais évasé en bas de jambes. Bleu foncé avec certains endroits délavés et troués. taille basse. En haut, elle portait un top noir en satin, digne de haute couture, asymétrique, lui tombant sur une des fesses. Il était resserré au niveau des hanches par un liseré gris aussi en satin, et plus ample en haut . Mais un décolleté assez plongeant mettait en valeur les formes rebondies par les dessous noirs achetés dans la journée. Le tout couronné par une paire de boucles d'oreilles pendantes en argent et d'un collier en strass lui tombant jusqu'au creux des seins. Et pour chaussures, des talons noirs au bout arrondis, qui avait pour effet de lui faire de petits pieds.

Maquillée dans les tons gris, ses yeux bleus marine vert étaient tout simplement envoûtant. ses cheveux, lui arrivant à présent à mis do, avaient subi un défrisage complet et les filles lui firent une couleur auburn, utilisant sa vrai couleur rousse comme mèches de balayage

Il ne fallut guère plus d'une minute pour pouvoir dire que le contrat était accompli: Lily était devenue une femme accomplie, une vrai !

"Alors?" demanda timidement Lily

"Ma-gni-fi-que !"

"Gran-dio-se !"

"A ce point?"

Caro et Aline s'approchèrent de la nouvelle Lily Potter et l'inspectèrent de haut en bas,puis de bas en haut.

"Finalement je ne sais pas si on a bien fait de la rendre comme ca !" fit sérieusement Aline

"Pourquoi?"se précipita de demander Lily, inquiète

"Ben maintenant, tout les hommes seront à tes pieds et nous, on ne passera qu'au second plan !" fit mine de pleurer la blonde

Lily et Caro rigolèrent puis Lily enlaça ses deux meilleures amies. "Vous êtes les meilleures !Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez !Et puis même si cela de change pas entre James et moi...tant pis ! Je ne regretterai jamais de l'avoir fait !"

"Bien dis !" crièrent de joie Aline et Caro.

"Et maintenant on va fêter ça !"s'exclama Aline " Romain ne vas pas en revenir , j'en suis sûre !Il va tomber raide en te voyant !"

"Comment vous trouvez mon haut?" questionna Lily en s'écartant d'elles

"Il est sublime, y' a rien à dire !"

"C'est Romain qui me l'a offert !" leur dit elle avec une petite montée de chaleur dans les joues.

"Me disait bien qu'on ne l'avait pas acheté celui là..."songea la brune

"Ouah !!!" s'excita toute seule Aline "Je suis trop fière d'avoir relooker ma futur belle sœur !" sourit elle béatement.

Lily donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de sa copine

"Idiote vas !Arrête de raconter des conneries !"

"C'est toi arrête !Avoue que t'en pinces un peu pour mon frère! "

"Quoi?" rougit violemment celle ci " Qu'est ce que tu racontes? n'importe quoi!"

"Pff...pathétique, tu ne trouves même pas d'excuses potable! Et mentir à moi? "

"Bon aller, en parlant de ton prince charmant, il doit nous attendre alors il ne faut pas qu'on tarde !" vint Caro à la rescousse mais tout de même en relançant un petit pic

"Merci." ironisa Lily en prenant son nouveau manteau noir, trois quart cintré.

-oOo-

* * *

_Fin_

_Eh oui c'est déja la fin ! Vous faire attendre pour une merde pareille vous allez me dire...snif...ben oui je l'avoue !_

_Mais bon, vala c'est tou ce qui sort de mes mains en ce moment! _

_N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, bon ou mauvais tout est à prendre ! _

_Barre violette _

_vvvvvvvvvv_

_Merci à tous!!!_

_Lolly_


	5. Premiere soirée

Hello hello la compagnie !!! C'est re moi !! Ca faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ??? Petite explication : J'ai perdu une partie de mon chapitre écrite en manuscrit et comme elle me plaisait beaucoup je l'ai cherché sans cesse dans toute la maison...en vain !! Alors cet aprem' j'ai décidé de prendre le taureau ( que je suis) par les cornes et de ré inventer une suite ! Qui finalement est mieux à mon goût ! Alors je vais vous laissez juger !

Bonne Lecture !

Et avant tout, MERCI à:

**JPloveLE**, **Pikatchou**, **Melian LRDM **( J'attend toujours la beuglante lol !! J'pense bcp a toi ma puce j'espere ke tt ce pâsse bien pr toi ! Bizoo) ,**Miss Enola Adams **, **Marie-Lune**, **Miss Butterfly 22**, **Lou**, **L'-luna-'L**, **Rebbecka Black**, **linoubell** , **Saline**, **LittleAngel 03-19**, **BloodyRomanceHPGirl**, **Noriane, Audrey, **et enfin **Joomy **pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont réchauffées le cœur !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Premiere soirée**

Romain donna rendez vous aux filles au Caméléon. lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elle virent de suite , par la fenêtre, que Romain n'était pas venu seul mais accompagné, ce qui n'était pas du tout prévu et qui affola soudainement Lily.

Lily et Aline se tenait par le bras et Aline sentit de suite un recul de la part de son amie.

"Eh! Allez, n'es pas peur, on va bien s'amuser ! Je connais ses copains , il sont super sympas, tu verras !"

"Aline, je ne veux pas que tout le monde me regarde. Romain c'est déjà beaucoup..." couina Lily " Je suis sûre qu'il leur a raconté comment j'étais et je ne veux pas..."

"Allez, viens ! Dis toi que moi non plus je ne les connais pas !" la rassura Caroline en la tirant par le bras.

"Non vraiment !" insista Lily "AIE !!" se plaignit elle en se faisant bousculer par deux garçons qui rentraient dans le pub.

Un des jeunes hommes se retourna et s'excusa de suite avec un sourire innocent.

"Oh Merlin, excusez moi madem..." le jeune homme eut un hoquet de choc en reconnaissant ou du moins en tentant de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de Lily.

"Lily?" fit il d'une voix plus que suraiguë, les yeux totalement exorbités.

"James." répondit posément, indifférente, celle-ci.

"Tu? Tu..."bégaya t'il

Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait se retourna à son tour, voyant qu'il parlait désespérément dans le vide

"James, qu'est ce que tu fous?" s'énerva Sirius avant de lever les yeux vers celle qui troublait son meilleur ami

"Lily?" manqua de s'étouffer Sirius à son tour.

"Bonsoir Sirius." lui répondit elle poliment, suivit par Caroline, tandis que James resté yeux braqués sur sa soeur.

"Wouah...!" n'en revint il pas " ...on peut dire que tu...as fais fort là !"

"Merci." le remercia Lily d'un joli sourire bien gloussé. Sirius était comme qui dirait hypnotisé. Il attendit la réaction de James...mais ce dernier n'en fit rien.

"Passe une bonne journée" lui dit il froidement avant de se retourner, tirer Sirius et entrer dans le pub.

Ce ne fut plus James qui resta muet mais Lily, frustrée et décue par la réaction de son frère.

"Alors là moi j'applaudis et je dis hip hip hip houra ! "sautilla Caroline " La soirée n'aurais pu mieux commencer !"

"il...il ne m'a même pas dit que ça me changeait." pleura presque Lily.

"Quoi?Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi? Il a fait mieux que ca ! Il a cloué son bec de petit merdeux ! tu étais tellement ouah comme l'a dit Sirius, qu'il en est resté sur le cul !"

"Tu crois?" demanda l'ancienne Lily, subitement revenue.

"Si Sirius a dit ouah..." sourit subitement Caro.

"Lily, c'était super. Tu as joué celle qui ne comprenait pas sa surprise, tu étais calme, sereine et superbement sexy. Mais tu PEUX encore mieux faire ! Et tu le sais !"

"Oui, c'est vrai...je le sais" affirma Lily

"Et?"attendit Aline

"Et je vais rentrer dans ce bar, boire de l'alcool et m'amuser comme une fille normale de mon age !" récita par coeur Lily, en emboîtant le pas vers l'entrée du pub.

Lily en avait marre d'être toujours la gentille de service, toujours sage et posée. Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour. Elle avait changé et ce soir aller s'amuser jusqu'à plus soif !

Devant le réceptionniste, Lily prit les devant et l'avertir de leur présence

"Bonsoir !Nous sommes attendus normalement ! Nous somme trois !"

"Oui, Mademoiselle Potter je présume? Les jeunes hommes semblent très impatients de vous voir, le blond ne cesse de faire des aller retour dans le hall toutes les cinq minutes."

"Lily?" n'en crut pas ses yeux Romain, perché derrière les filles

"Aline et Caro se retournement et Lily, la dernière, fit tournoyer ses longs cheveux raide en arrière.

"Bon...bonsoir" murmura t'elle, sentant déjà ses joues s'enflammer.

Romain s'avança, prit la main de Lily et lui fit un baise main. Lily était aux anges, personne ne lui avait donnée autant d'affection.

"les filles !"salua t'il ensuite d'un signe de tête. "Vous êtes toutes radieuse ce soir mais je crois que la palme revient innobligeament à Mademoiselle Potter !" ajouta t'il

"Je savez que tout le monde ne regarderaient plus que Lily mais mon propre frère..." rigola Aline, en simulant une moue d'enfant.

"N'importe quoi !Bon , je ne suis pas contre rester boire un coup dans le hall mais j'aimerais vous présentez des potes de ma boite !

"Ce sont aussi des stylistes ?" demanda curieuse Caroline

"Non, on se connaît depuis le bahut , venais c'est par là !"

Romain fit signe aux filles de passer devant lui. Sa soeur fut la premiere et en profita pour glisser deux trois mots à Romain.

"N'attaque pas trop fort ce soir Rom', on n'a pas encore forgé sa carapace intérieur."

"T'inquiète j'irai en douceur et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je comptais attaquer?"

"Simple instinct féminin." lui sourit elle malicieusement "Et puis son frère est ici alors..."

"Raison de plus, je vais lui faire voir ce qu'il a gâché . Lily va lui montrer ce qu'elle a dans le ventre !"

"Romain !" le prévint sérieusement Aline

"Bon aller, ça bouchonne ici !" blagua Caro en poussant amicalement sa nouvelle amie.

"J'y vais !" lui dit elle en rigolant

Caroline et Aline passèrent donc devant Romain, qui en profita pour prendre Aline de côté, Lily

"Je suis plus qu'éblouit par ce que tu es devenue. Non pas que tes côtés naturels me déplaisent , au contraire! Tu m'as déjà charmé et ce soir, tu es plus que ravissante !"

"Merci pour ton cadeau."

"C'est lui qui te remercie. Sans toi, il ne serait qu'un vulgaire bout de tissus !"

Lily sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et baissa la tête, peu habituée à de tel compliment.

C'est alors que Romain remarqua qu'à la table située quelques cinq mètres derrière Lily dans la partie ouest du pub, siégeaient Sirius et James. Et les deux regardaient dans leur direction.

Romain ne put retenir sa tentation de venger Lily et de se venger lui même de la façon dont l'avait traité James, il y a de cela une semaine. Il se pencha et donna un baiser sur la joue de la jeune rousse tout en fixant d'un regard noir James .

-oOo-

"Non mais pour qui il se prend ce con ? T'as vu le regard qu'il me lance ! Et il fait quoi à Lily là? Un numéro de charme ? C'est qui ? On dirai Gilderoy Lockhart , même pas de poils au menton et il se prend pour le mage le plus puissant !"

"C'est qu'un bisou tu sais ! Ici je crois que n'importe quel homme serait prêt à tenter plus !" ricana Sirius en faisant un tour de tête dans la salle

"J'vois pas de quoi tu parle !" lui répondit froidement James.

"T'as vu la bombe que c'est ? Jt'ai même vu baver dehors ! Et ça c'était assez déstabilisent venant de toi!" ajouta son meilleur ami . Les yeux de Sirius ne savaient plus où donner de l'attention

Mais James, offensé par ses paroles ragea devant Sirius.

" Je NE bavais PAS ! Attend c'est de ma sœur qu'on parle là ! Ce raz de bibli moche comme un troll d'Espagne alors Bombe je crois plutôt que c'est Bombe puante ouais !"

"Désolé mais là... j'peux pas te donner raison Cornedrue. Ca lui a fait du bien j'trouve ! Elle fait plus..."

James bouillonnait en lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller sur sa chaise pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre salle.

"ARRETE !!! Arrête de balancer des conneries pareilles ! Tu n'vois donc pas qu'elle est comme...comme...déguisée !! Tu verras demain , elle sera redevenue laide , aura remit ses lunettes démesurée et ses fringues de patate ! Ce n'est pas elle Patmol ! C'est l'autre obsédé de Crackmol qui est en train de la pervertir !!" jubilait t'il hors de lui

" Pervertir?" répéta Sirius d'un oeil inquisiteur et surtout sceptique.

"Oui tout a fait ! Non mais ta vu ce jean? On dirait qu'elle s'est fais poser une deuxième peau tellement il est moulant? Et le décolleté??? T'as vu le décolleté? Plus pigeonnant tu meurs ? elle nous fais quoi là? Un remake d'Armagedon à la mode sorcière? On dirait une PUTE ! Mais j'te jure que si ce PD moldu touche un cheveu de ma soeur alors là j'te jure...j'te jure qu'il va morfler ! Les trois sorts impardonnables en même temps ! Il va rien comprendre !! " promis James sur un otn machiavélique qui ne plu décidément pas du tout à Sirius

"James, encore ce matin tu considérais Lily comme le déchet de votre famille et maintenant tu la vénère comme ...comme Dumbledore !? C'est quoi ton délire? C'est quoi ton problème? J'aurais une soeur qui me fait bander autant que la tienne j'me plaindrais pas , je...!" parla le Sirius tombeur de ses dames aussi délicatement que possible.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut empoigné par l'encolure de sa chemise par James , rouge de rage.

"Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire où j'te jure que..."

"Que quoi enh?" le remballa Sirius d'un revers de main " J'vois as pourquoi sur ce coup j'devrais te défendre ! Ta soeur n'est peut être pas ma meilleure amie mais j'avoue avoir deja essayer de l'imaginé dans cette tenue ...OK...pas de quoi en faire un plat ! Laisse la tranquille ! Du jour au lendemain tu ne vas pas la suivre comme un toutou, euh...nan ça c'est pas la meilleure de mes expression ...euh...comme un Poufsouffle en manque merde !"

"Faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un d'un peu moins immature que toi Patmol, des fois tu crains !" cracha James avant de boire d'une traite son shuter et de sortir du bar.

"Mais James ...!" appella Sirius sur le cul.

-oOo-

Les potes de Romain attendaient sagement à la table, tout en rigolant et papotant lorsque les filles arrivèrent suivis de Romain qui tenait Lily par la main .

Lily était mal à l'aise et tout le monde pouvait s'en rendre compte. D'abord Romain car la petite main qu'il tenait fermement dans la sienne était extrêmement moite. Ensuite Caroline et Aline car la rousse n'arrêtait pas de remonter son pantalon, baisser son haut , regarder ses talons. Et enfin les copains de Romain car la Miss n'osaient même pas les regardés.

" Les gars je vous présente Caroline une amie de Lily ! Aline, pas la peine que je te présente , t'es toujours toi ! " la taquina t'il

"C'est déjà dure pour elle !" ricana avec un regard coquin un de ses copains qu'Aline frappa de suite par une petite tape sur la tête

"Trou de bal' va !"

"Et enfin..." Romain garda le meilleur pour la fin et regarda avec des yeux plus qu'attendrissant Lily " ...Lily ! Lily et Caro sont dans le journalisme sorcier !"

"Ouah ! Intéressant tout ça !" commenta un autre de ses amis avec un grand sourire adressé à Caroline, qui le lui rendit bien amicalement.

"Les filles, voici Jack et Peter, ils travaillent dans la, même boite que moi ! Sébastien , qui est dans l'architecture ( Celui qui sourit à Caro) et le dernier mais le pire de toute la bande Benjamin, dit Ben la Malice (Qui vanna Aline)"

" Bonsoir les filles !! " saluèrent ils niaisement les garçons d'un geste de main ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire les intéressées

"Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faite j'ai la gorge à sec alors les filles trouvez où vous mettre et on commande !"

"Il y a une chaise là si tu veux ! " proposa rapidement Sebastien à Caroline. Celle ci lui répondit par un merci et tenta de se glisser entre le mure et la chaise de Jack et Peter pour aller s'installer entre Peter et Sebastien

"Aline alla s'installer a côté de Ben ce qui ne lui fit pas echapper à une enieme vanne !

"Quel honneur d'avoir ta si jolie et charmante soeur à côté de moi !" ironisa t'il en lancant un regard percant à Aline

"Aha ! En tout cas t'es toujours content quand sa si jolie et charmante soeur te donne une potion anti gueule de bois après chacune de tes beuveries pour pas te faire engueuler par Maannnnmannnnn ! " le remballa du tac au tac Aline .

Rire général alors que Romain tirait une chaise à côté d'Aline pour Lily.

"Merci " le remercia t'elle d'une petite voix fragile et timide

"Mais de rien . Alors ?? On commence par quoi ? Margarita pour tout le monde ?"

Lily fronça les sourcils . Après les appareils de maquillages les noms de fringues ...et tout et tout c'était au tour des noms de cocktails qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout n'ayant jamais bu autre chose que de la bière au beurre de Pré-au-Lard.

" Moi je préfère rester sur une demi pression. " repondit Jack

"Pareil" répondit rapidement Peter, qui était occupé au telephone.

"Il telephone à Agathe ? " demanda curieuse Aline

"Ouai je crois!" lui répondit Sebastien entre deux phrase de sa conversation déjà bien engagée avec Caroline. " Pour moi un Colonel " ajouta t'il avant de se remettre à parler à l'invité

"Caroline?"

"Euh...il y a des bloody Mary ici ? j'en ai goutté un une fois et j'ai craqué pour plusieurs autres verres après !!" demanda t'elle

Romain regarda la carte qu'il connaissait quasi par cœur à force de venir souvent. " Il me semble que oui..." il parcourut de pres la carte puis arrêta son doigt sur l'un des cocktail "...OUI c'est bon ! "

"Moi comme d'habitude on ne change pas un cocktail explosif ! Vodka citron !"

Aline leva desesperement les yeux au ciel " Mais pourquoi tu prends toujours un truc qui te fais vomir ? T'es allergique au citron ! A chaque fois t'as une gueule complètement gonflée, tu enfles de partout et..."

" Partout ???" lui sourit il

"Ben ! J'en ai ma dose de te récupérer à la cuiller après ! Pourquoi tu ne prend pas j'sais pas moi une vodka orange ?? "

"J'aime bien au citron !" se défendit Ben comme un gamin de quatre ans.

"Crétin va !" l'insulta t'elle à nouveaux

"Aller, fais pas ta désespérée je sais que t'aime bien m'enlever ma chemise toute sale après et voir mes belles tablettes !"

Aline resta choquée et devint de plus en plus rouge " QUOI ?? Non mais tu débloques là ! "

"C'est marrant mais cet épisode on l'avais loupé ! " remarqua Sebastien en interrompant d'un coup sa convers' avec Caro.

"Tu parles de tablettes ! T'es passé au mirco onde un peu trop longtemps je crois ! Tout a fondu !" rétorqua Aline

De son petit coin , Lily explosait de rire intérieurement comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps . Elle n'était pas une adepte de l'amour mais une chose était sûre. Ces deux là était un futur couple en herbe !

"Bon j'aimerais bien commander alors magner votre cul ! Aline tu veux quoi ?"

" Un Blue Lagon !"

"Parfait, il ne manque plus que toi Lily..."

"Je..." choix très difficile pour Lily qui ne connaissait aucun de ses alcools. " Je pense que je vais rester sur une boisson non alcoolisée merci. Un coca light lemon s'il te plait.

"T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas tester autre chose ?" fut il surpris et en même temps non surpris.

"Non c'est gentil mais je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce magnifique Top en prenant des choses qui me feraient tourner la tête !"

"D'accord ! Bon je reviens je vais passer notre commande à la barmaid !"

-oOo-

La soirée se passa dans la joie, la complicité et la bonne humeur . Caroline eut un certain feeling immédiat avec Sebastien, l'architecte. A la fin de la soirée, ils échangèrent même le numéro et se donnèrent un rendez vous dans la semaine pour prendre un café.( Et qui sait plus ?).

Aline et Ben en étaient toujours au même point étant aveugle de leur plus qu' amitié. Agathe, la petite amie de Peter était retenue par un devoir à préparer pour ses études. Quant à Jack , homosexuel épanoui mais célibataire , il passa la soirée à délirer et mettre à l'aise Lily qu'il considéra de suite comme nouvelle petite amie de son meilleur ami.

A la sortie, chacun repartit de son côté à l'exception de Romain qui tenu absolument à avoir des commentaires de Lily sur cette journée. Il la raccompagna donc , à pied jusqu'a son appartement.

"Alors ?" lui questionna t'il impatient

"Je crois que je viens de passer la plus merveilleuse journée de toute ma vie !! C'est vrai tout était parfait ! Ta sœur est tout simplement extraordinaire ! Elle a fait apparaître une fille que je ne pensais pas enfouit en moi ! Après il y a ce bar !! Le décor ! Et puis tes amis ! Jack est un amour ! Sébastien à l'air d'en pincer légèrement pour Caro, je sens que je vais y avoir le droit pendant tout les cours maintenant ! Et puis Peter ! Et Ben !! Ah lui et ta sœur j'te jure !! Si ces deux là ne finissent pas ensemble je ...je perdrais mes pouvoirs !!" déballa Lily toute excitée

"Eh bien tu à l'air de voir l'amour partout dans l'air toi ?" dit il de sa voix suave

"Ouais ! C'est chouette ! J'adore ça ! A Poudlard, enfin je veux dire dans mon ancienne école , je n'était pas une amie très fidèle . J'était plus passionnée par mes bouquins que par les potins de mes amies ! Mais là , le fait de rentrer dans un groupe !!! Ouah !!! J'en pleurerais de joie, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier tous !!"

Il ne manquait plus que quelques mètres et ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble de Mademoiselle Potter.

Lily dansait dans la rue . Romain la regardait faire avec un regard amusé et tellement aimant.

Mais il l'arrêta et la tourna vers lui.

"J'ai passé une très bonne soirée ce soir. Et le plus important pour moi c'est qu'elle en soit été de même pour toi . "

"Elle l'a été !" le rassura t'elle

"Mais ... tu as ressenti de l'amour dans l'air pour Aline et Caro mais...est ce que tu en as ressenti autour de toi ?" se lanca t'il

"Comment ça? "ne comprit elle pas

Maintenant c'était Romain qui ne savait plus comment dire ce qu'il voulait dire et avait les main moite.

"Lily tu as été extra ce soir. Tu rayonnait !"

"Merci !"

"Et je...comment dire... à mes yeux c'est toi qui a rayonné ma soirée !" lui murmura t'il

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent d'étoiles lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était face à une romantique déclaration.

"Tu veux dire que..." sourit elle jusqu'aux oreilles

"Je veux dire ça Lily..." lui répondit elle avant de se pencher ( à 90 bien sûr Docteur Love (Référence du film Hitch avec Will Smith)) vers elle pour lui offrir un baiser , qu'elle termina en faisant les derniers 10 !

Lorsqu'elle revenue à la réalité pour reprendre l'air, elle n'en revenait pas. Romain venait de l'embrasser...son premier baiser !!! Son premier baiser !!

" Passe une bonne nuit !" fut tout ce qu'elle put lui dire, paralysée avant de s'avancer vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

"Ou plutôt bonjour !! " la corrigea t'il avec un petit clin d'œil.

-oOo-

* * *

_Enfin la fin !!! Oula !! je n'y croyais plus !!mdr_

_Bon j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Qu'il était à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Un conseil tout de même : Ne vous accrochez pas trop à ce nouveau couple car...c'est mon Cornedrue qui finira avec Lily Flower !! Mais bon, c'est pas pour maintenant !!_

_J'espère que vous avez aussi bien appréciait qu'il s'agisse d'un chapitre plutôt gai car le prochain le sera moins... Lily et James apprendront une très mauvaise nouvelle qui va être le tournant des relations entre eux et faire naître un futur amour !!_

_Gros kisssoooooossss mes lecteurs et lectrices chéries !! Maintenant , à vos clavier pour me rédiger ce que vous en avez pensé !!!_

_Lolly Fizz LRDM _


	6. Réaction à chaud c le cas de le dire

Coucou tout le monde !!! Désolée pour tout ce retard mais les partiels sont arrivés plus vite que je ne le pensais et le chinois croyez moi...c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple à apprendre !!! Mais voila le chapitre tant attendu, avec les réactions de notre beau James! C'est un tres court chapitre mais c'est pour voir si vous etes toujour de la partie et que ca sert à quelque chose que je continue à ecrire ma fic !!!

**PS: Communiqué special **: J'ai ENFIN terminé d'écrire au manuscrit ma fic "You're still the one "donc je vous annonce qu'il rest envion un peu plus de 5 chapitre et que le prochain sera posté d'ici sous peu !!!!Voila j'espere que vous serez contents de le savoir !!!!

Sur ce, un grand merci a tous ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de me poster une review et j'espere que vous serez enore plus nombreux cettef ois ci !

Bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 5: Changements et réactions

Sourire béat, Lily ouvrit la porte de son appartement . Elle enleva ses talons au pas de la porte en entrant, en se remémorant tout les instants encore plus magiques que ces 7 dernieres années passées à Poudlard. Tout ces moments magiques passés depuis le debut de la journée...jusqu'au baiser que lui vola le frere de son voisin de pallier. Rien ne pouvait gacher ce debut de journée, se dit Lily...mis à part...

"James !" hoqueta t'elle en allumant la lumiere pour decouvrir son frere devant elle, les bras croisés, un regard à la fois glacial et inquiet " Merlin mais t'es malade de me faire une peur comme ça !"

"Tu veux dire comme tu me l'as fais ce soir ?" repondit froidement James

"Quoi ? Excuses moi mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire peur ! La prochaine fois tu feras attention ou tu marches c'est tout !" la rembarra t'elle pour la seconde fois dans la soirée

"Tu aurais pu au moins prevenir ...j'sais pas ...la famille quoi ! Imagine je t'aurais decouvert comme ça en me levant ! Merlin sait ce que j'aurais fais !"

"Et tu aurais fais quoi?" interrogea Lily curieuse.

"Enh? Ben..." ne trouva pas d'excuse James

"laisse tomber James. Et pour ce qui est de t'en parler, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'étais dans l'obligation de le faire. Je suis majeure et responsable ! Tu ne m'informes pas lorsque tu vas te raser ni même te coiffer les cheveux , même si on ne vois aucune difference alors je ne vois pas en quoi ma decision de changer d'apparence te regarde !"

"T'as finis de me parler sur ce ton ?! Tu fais ta fiere là ! tu te crois maligne ! C'est bon, prends pas la grosse tête parce que tout le monde n'est pas dupe ! du moins pas autant que ce crackmol de Romain! Et c'est pas ton nouveau mais ephemere changement de tronche qui va changer quoi que ce soit entre nous ! T'es toujours qu'une pauv' raz de bibli ! Et les soi disant amis que t'as vont tres vite s'en rendre compte ! Regarde toi dans un Revelateur Lily ! Tu te caches derriere une image qui n'est pas toi ! Tu ne seras jamais de leur monde ! De mon monde ! regardes toi , tu pleurs , pour changer !" deballa furieux James, fou de rage

Les larmes se mirent à couler et le mascara de Lily degoulina le long de ses douces joues, qui ne sut quoi repondre

"Tu...tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas? Pourquoi sommes nous si differents? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fais ! Ca t'ecorcherais tant que ça de me dire que je suis jolie ! Tu le dis bien à toutes ces petasses et moi...et moi...dire que j'ai fais ça ...pour toi, pour qu'on change tout les deux et ...pour rien !! A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus ta soeur, compris ? Ca te plait ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Je rentre à la maison, je te le laisse ton fichu appart'! Tu avais honte de moi parce que j'étais la rouquine ringuarde et binoclarde et maintenant ...maintenant " pleurait elle toujours abandamant " Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Je sais que tu me deteste mais ..."

VVVVVVVVVVVVLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!

Un gros claquement de porte fit sursauter les jumeaux. Un homme vetu de noir , robe dechiré par endroits avanca vers eux

"Mademoiselle et Monsieur Potter?"

"Oui." renifla Lily

"Il faut que je vous emmene d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste"

"Quoi? Pourquoi ?" s'affola James

"Je vous expliquerais sur place, transplanez avec moi de suite "

Les jumeaux s'executairent et quelques instants plus tard atterirent aux Urgences de Sainet Mangouste où l'agitation était presente.

"Que se passe t'il?" se precipita de demander Lily evitant les Medicomages et infirmiere qui deboulaient de nul part ailleurs.

"Une attaque a eu lieu dans le quartier ou resident vos parents !"

"Comment?" s'appeura Lily

"Vos parents sont dans un etat plus que critique mais ils sont parmis le faible nombre de survivants!"

"Quoi !!!! " pleura encore plus Lily

"Ou sont ils?" ordonna James

"La bas.Votre mere est au bloc et votre pere est encore en box."

James accourut au box indiqué par l'Auror , suivit par Lily et celui ci

Comme l'avait prevenu l'Auror, Charles Potter était vraiment mal. tout en sang, son crane était bandé et des echymoses recouvraient ses bras et ses jambes.

"Je dois aller prevenir d'autres familles, je peux vous laisser ?"

"Oui" assura James alors qu'il apercut Lily viré au blanc avant de s'effondrer.

"Merlin !" s'affola l'homme en noir

"Allez y je m'occupe d'elle !" lui dit James avant de se precipiter au secours de sa soeur qu'il souleva et allongea delicatement sur le lit voisin.

-oOo-

Il suffit de quelques minutes pour que Lily reprenne doucement ses esprits. James était à ses côtés lorsqu'elle bâtit des paupieres.

"James ?" murmurra t'elle en appercevant son frere

"Oui j'suis là Lily. Ca va ?"

Lily tourna la tête vers le lit d'à côté et se rapella les derniers mots qu'elle avait entendu

"Tu veux vraiment que je te reponde"

"Non c'est bon" comprit il " Je vais les prevenir de notre presence et voir si je peux avoir des nouvelles de maman, tu peux rester seule?"

"Oui...merci"

-oOo-

"Excusez moi, je suis James Potter ma mere est entre les medicomages. Y a t'il du nouveau ? demanda James, la gorge nouée

Un des medicomages , mine sombre, passa devant l'infirmiere à qui James venait de s'adresser

"Monsieur Potter ?"

"Oui" acquiesca James

"Docteur Marteens.Vos parents sont dans un etat d'inquietude. Votre pere est dans le coma et votre mere est encore plus inquiettante. je ne vous cache pas mon inquietude mais les Mangemorts de vous-savez-qui n'y sont pas aller avec de simples sorts !Je crains fort pour votre mere.

James, pétrifié, se demandait si le medicomage préférait envisager le pire au cas ou..."

"Je suis vraiment navré."

"Pas plus que moi" repondit James, d'un ton sombre

-oOo-

L'hopital conseilla aux jumeaux de rentrer chez eux et de revenir le lendemain pour prendre des nouvelles

Lily sanglotait silencieusement et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Quant à James, même s'il voulait paraitre fort devant sa soeur, il avait son coeur déchiré en ce moment.

Lorsqu'ils transplanerent dans le couloir de leur immeuble, dans un elan de compassion, James prit la main de sa soeur et la tenu fermement.

Arrivé à destination, au seuil de la porte, aucun des deux n'osa ouvrir la porte, se rememorant la terrible nouvelle que vint annoncer le dernier à l'avoir franchit

Apres ce qui sembla une eternite pour les jumeaux, Lily se decida et entra dans la piece

Bizarrement , ce qui revint en premier à la memoire de James, ce ne fut pas l'homme en noir mais les paroles si blessantes et touchantes à la fois que lui avait jeté à la figure Lily avant que l'Auror ne les interompe

Et là...à CE moment precis, et pour la premiere fois de sa vie, il se sentit fautif et donna raison sa soeur.

Il était un monstre

Et pour mediter a cette revelation, il prefera s'eloigner de sa soeur, dans sa chambre.

"Je suis fatigué " lui dit il pour seul mot

"D'accord" acquiesa t'elle d'une voix neutre avant de se diriger à son tour dans sa chambre .

-oOo-

Vers les cinq heures du matin , Lily se reveilla brutalement par un cauchemard et n'arriva plus à fermer l'oeil. Une envi pressante d'aller aux toilettes la prit soudain. Elle se leva donc de son lit, enfila ses pantouffles et sa robe de chambre en grosse polaire marron qu'elle avait depuis des lustres . En ouvrant sa porte, elle fit bien atention de ne pas la faire grincer et se dirigea à l'opposé, dans la salle de bain

Loesqu'elle en resortit et fit le chemin inverse, elle appercut de la lumiere dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de son frere. Par curiosité, elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et y colla son oreille

Elle n'entendait rien ...sauf...quelques reniflements tres etranges... Lily se redressa à nouveau pour mieux entendre ce qu'il se passé dans la chambre de James.

Mais d'un coup, elle perdit l'equilibre et comme la porte était mal fermée, elle se retrouva à genoux par terre devant le lit de son frere.

"Oh Merlin" s'ecria t'ele, trop honteuse alors que James lui, avait sursauter de peur.

Lily tenta de se relever sans croiser le regard de celui ci ...en vain.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme bouffi par les larmes , un jeune homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le voir dans cet etat.

"J'suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du je..." s'excusa t'elle toute rouge avant de reprendre le chemin de sa chambre.

James poussa un enorme soupir puis se lanca:

"Lily ?" appella t'il tristement

"Oui"

"Pourquoi tu es venue?"

"Je...je...j'ai vu de la lumiere et...je n'aurais pas du, je ne voulais pas t'espionner..."

"Tu ne dormais pas?"

"Non" repondit elle, tete baissée " Je n'arrette pas d efaire des cauchemard. Je ne peux pas attendre demain..."

"Pareil pour moi"

"Bon...ben...bonne chance alors" murmurra t'elle avec un fin sourire.

"Tu peux rester si tu veux..." lui proposa gentiment James.

Lily stoppa net so enjambée au son de sa proposition. Elle tourna timidement la tête vers son frere et demanda d'une petite voix:

"C'est vrai?"

James cligna des yeux affirmativement et ouvra sa couette pour lui faire de la place dans son lit.

Lily se rappella ce qu'elle avait sous sa robe de chambre et se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux decliner l'offre. Puis elle se dit quil ne fallait pas gacher ce moment unique et si...nouveau qu'elle partageait avec son " frere". Elle se retourna, denoua sa robe de chambre et l'enleva doucement, laissant James decouvrir sa peau seulement recouverte d'une nuisette en satin blanc cassé avec de fine broderies marron.

James ne put retenir sa surprise. Ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites. A tel point que Lily sursauta de peur lorsqu'elle lui fit face.

"Quoi?" s'affola t'elle

"Rien, rien" se precipita de lui repondre James

Mais ce n'était pas rien! James venait à l'instant de voir pour la premiere fois sa soeur ainsi peu vêtue et il ne s'attendait pas mais alors vraiment pas à voir autant de charme, de feminité dans ses traits...de jambes, de nuque...d'épaules...Elle sut provoqué une reaction à James que personne ou du moins tres peu de femme ont eu le pouvoir de faire...

Tellement géné d'avoir ce genre de réaction face à soeur, il se mit rapidement sur le côté opposé style hotel du cul tourné.

Lily s'insera sous la couette du lit et en fit de même. Dans son propre lit , toute seule, les larmes coulaient dans son sommeil mais là...elle se sentait etrangement en securité avec un frere...son frere.

Le silence s'installa et ils se sentirent beaucoup plus appaisé en sachant la présence de l'autre à côté même si Jmes ne l'avourait jamais.

Morphée ne fut pas longue à emporter ces doux esprits tourmantés...

Demain, serait un nouveau jour...

* * *

Voila mes petits cheris j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plus ! N'oubliez pas de venir faire vos commentaires!!!

PS à l'intention de ma **Muralia** : Bonne chance pour ton bac ma puce je croise fort fort fort les doigts pour vous


	7. Un rapprochement évident

Vous me maudissez j'en suis certaine pour tout ce retard !!! Mais voila, cet été a été un réel carnage pour moi alors je n'etais pas du coeur à l'ouvrage ! Ma grand mere est décédée, ma chienne aussi et ma tante a eu une crise cardiaque ...tout ca en un mois alors j'espere que vous me pardonnerez !

Passons aux bonnes nouvelles ! La deuxieme raison pour laquelle j'ai pris plus de temps pour poster ce chapitre est car en fait j'ai voulu me concentrer sur l'ecriture du manuscrit avant de la publier sur le net ! Alors voila pour votre information j'ai enfin clos cette fic ! Apres "You're still the one" , j'acheve enfin "When you say nothing at all "!! J'ai hate de tout avoir posté enfin sur je ferai tout mon possible pour que cela ce passe au plus vite !!

Sur ce je voudrais ensuite dire un enorme merci à tout mes fans et principalement ceux du dernier chapitre et ceux qui m'ont envoyé des Private Message pour me rapeller qu'ils étaient avec moi !!!

Donc un enorme MERCI à:

**Kaena Black**(Ne t'inquiete pas ma belle je ne vous ai pas oublier !) ; **Ma chere Devil Pops **( j'espere que le mariage de ton frere s'est bien passé ma cherie !);** Celilys**( le fossé entre nos deux tourteraux se ressere de plus en plsu j'espere que tu aimera tout autant !) ; **Gwen** (Ne perd jamais espoir je fais la promesse d'y aller jsuqu'au bout coute que coute !); **Tchingtchong** (Les parenst vont ils mourir?? Ah...grand suspense mais s'ils meurent qui leu dira qu'il ne sont pas frere et soeur ??? ah ah ...); **Fubuki**( Merci de trouver le sujet original alors que d'autre le trouve malsain !) ; **Bezoard** (Ca commence t j'espere ça va continuer aussi bien; **Miss Enola Adams**(La revelation n'est pas pour tout de suite encore mais bientot ! Promis ! Quant aux petits problemes masculins de James ...je suis d'accord avec toi !! Petit coquin c'lui là !) ; **Saline**(Désolée celui là non plus n'est pas plus long mais bon j'esper qu'il te plaira quand même !); **Jess Evans**( Romain restera toujours important dans le coeur de Lily ne t'inquiete pas ; **Angel Lily **;

**Lessa **;** Zuka**(Ravie de savoir que la lecture de cette fic te procure un peu de plaisir dans cette vie si triste parfois !) ; **Littleangel** **03-19 **(Tellement heureuse de savoir que ma fic fait partie de tes préférées ! as tu lu You're still the one? perso c celle la que les autres preferent donc n'hesites pas à me dire ce que tu ne penses !)et enfin **Rebecca Black **(T'inquiete que la reaction de James dans le lit n'est pas prete d'etre la derniere !!)!!!

**Pas de chargeur et presque plus de batterie donc il y aura malheureusement encore plus de fautes que d'habitude ! je tiens d'avance à m'en excuser ! Merci**

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

_Chapitre 7: Un rapprochement évident_

A peine quelques heures plus tard, le jour fit son apparition et alors que Lily dormait encore a point fermé, James se reveilla en douceur au côté de sa soeur.

Au debut surpris, il la regarda...la scruta, il n'osait pas l'avouer mais il la trouvé tres belle ainsi vêtue. Ses cheveux avaient repris legerement leur forme ondulé en gardant toujours une epaisseur normale. Sa frange lui tombée delicatement sur le visage. James remit lesquelques cheveux en place en prennt soin de ne pas la reveiller.

Il continuait à la fixer lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il se depecha de sortir de son lit, en priant Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas Sirius qui ferai de suite des tats de commentaires...

En entrant dans le salon, James appercut un homme brun se servir une biere dans le refrigerateur. EN se retournant, l'homme fit une peur bleue à James.

"Eh Man ! C'est moi! PAs de quoi paniquer ! T'as mal dormi?"

"Patmol bordel !!"jura James "Tu pourrais pas...je sais pas moi, rentrer soit plus tôt où plus tard mais pas à une heure qui effraye tout le monde? J'te signale qu'on est dans un quartier moldu alors..."

"C'est bon j'pige le topo mais bon... y'a qu'l'autre intello qui dort ! Et aparement j'l'ai pas réveiller alors j'vois pas de drame!"

"Ferme la Merlin !" s'enerva James en faisant signe à son pote de baisser d'un ton

"Chhhoooouuuaaargggghh" bailla lointainement une voix feminine

"Ah c'est ça !" chuchotta Sirius, gloussant. " Monsieur ne veut pas reveiller sa conquête ! C'est y pas mimi. Mais dis moi, c'est qui? Betty?Charlotte? Jennifer?"

"Ce n'est pas une conquête Patmol" s'exaspera James" Maintenant tu es servi? Tu veux quoi prendre une douche? Tu connais le chemin de la salle de bain!"

"Qu'est ce que tu me caches toi? J'te trouve chelou ce matin !"

Le regard de James s'asombrit. mais alors qu'il allait expliquer la situation ( pour ses parents du moins) à Sirius, un hibou frappa du bec à la fenêtre.

C'était Sainte Mangouste . James se precipita d'ouvrir la vitre et arracha des pattes la lettre lui etant adréssée. Le verdicte était plusque desastreux. Le coma. Ses parents étaient dans le coma. Ses beaux yeux bleus noircirent soudainement en couleur encre. Sirius ne comprenait decidement pas du tout.

"Corn ça va? C'est quoi ce message?"

C'est à ce moment là que Lily sortit en robe de chambre de la chambre de son frere.Les yeux des deux garcons se braquerent de suite sur elle. Deux regards differents. Celui de James était bouffis et au bord des larmes, alors que celui de Sirius était exhorbité par le choc . James avait raison. les sous entendus de Sirius étaient clairs dans son regard.

"J'y...j'y crois pas..." manqua t'il de s'etouffer la bouche pendante, devant la tête décapitée des jumeaux " J'ai dû prendre trop de whiskey pur feu hie ou alors j'ai vraiment manqué un épisode."

Lily était figée. mais contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, ce n'était pas par le fait d'avoir été surprise par Sirius mais plutôt par le regard figé, dans le vide de James, tenant dans la main une lettre, fraichement arrivée.

Elle recommenca à pleurer, comme la veille

"Ils...ils sont...morts?" demanda t'elle en sanglots

"Quoi? Qui?" ne comprit pas Sirius

"Dans le coma." lui repondit James, en tentant de rester le plus fort possible.

"Mais de qui vous parlez?"

"Hier soir il y a eu une attaque de Voldemort. Ses mangemorts on emporté tout le quartier de nos parents."

"Oh Merlin !" jura alors horrifié son meilleur ami.

"Je veux aller les voir " murmurra Lily

"On y va alors..." lui dit James d'une voix inhabituellement douce avant de s'avancer vers elle et de lui poser tendrement une main sur l'epaule.

Sirius croyait être miro. Charles et Elizabeth à Sainte Mangouste, James et Lily dans le même lit et là en train de se murmurer des gentillesse... qu'est ce que c'est que ce binns?

-oOo-

Arrivé à Ste Mangouste, Lily entra la premiere dans la chambre de ses parents, laissant James et Sirius sur le pas de la porte

"James, je suis totalement boulversé, je ne sais pas quoi dire, tes parents sont comme les miens, ou plutôt mieux que les miens alors je partage ton malheur.

"Merci " repondit sobrement James

"Mais par contre, peux tu m'expliquer ce tel changement avec Lily?"

"Quel changement?" fit il innocement

"Arrete, te fous pas de moi. J'lai vu sortir de ta chambre et j'ai aussi vu comment tu lui as carressé le dos !"

"Quoi??? Non mais j'en reviens pas!Je viens de te dire que mes parents ont été attaqués, qu'ils sont les seuls survivants et dans le coma et toi tu me sors ca ! Lily est tout de même ma soeur et toi...toi tu continues toujours à faire des allusions...laisse tomber ! T'es vraiment stupide des fois!"

"J'disais ca comme ca maintenant ne joue pas non plus le mec qu'en a rien a foutre de sa soeur et qui change du tout au rien du jour au lendemain, etrangement quand elle devient interressante à regarder !" riposta Sirius

"Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi sur ce sujet là ! Mais maintenant si c'est ce que tu penses, ben degages ! J'ai assez d eprobleme comme ça a gerer. C'est beau la fraternité je vois !" lui repondit il hargneusement

"Tu joues avec ta propres soeur et c'en est ecoeurant." lui dt Sirius, dégouté avant de s'eloigner vers les ascensseur magiques

Une fois seul, James frappa,énervé, d'un coup de poing sur le mur en face de lui. Apres avoir repris ses esprits seulement, il ouvrit la porte et rejoigna Lily

Les jumeaux resterent la journée entiere à l'hopital. vers 19h Caroline et Remus arriverent ensemble et tocquerent à la chambre des Potter

"On a appris la nouvelle dans le Daily Prophet, on a fait au plus vite !" expliqua Caroline

"Ca va Lily ?James?" demanda ausitôt Remus

Les jumeaux baisserent la tête en signe d'approbation et James proposa de sortir un peu.

"Si on allait prendre quelque chose à la cafeteria? J'ai besoin de sortir un peu d'ici "

"Oui ca va vous faire du bien" commenta Remus

Lily se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami

"Alors ma belle...viens là..." lui chuchotta t'il en la serrant plus fort " Tout va s'arranger tu verras ! Tu n'as pas fais tous ces efforts pour qu'ils ne puissent pas t'admirer encore longtemps !Tu es magnifique ma Lily et si forte !! Ne pleure pas ! Ils sont juste en train de dormir !"

"Remus..." choouina t'elle à nouveau

"Aller chuuuuuttt... viens prendre un chocolat chaud !"

-oOo-

"Trois chocolats chauds et un cappuchino s'il vous plait."commanda Caroline avant de rejoindre les autres

"Je suis passé pres de votre maison avant de venir ... heureusement vous avez l'appartement... mais s'il n'y a pas d'amelioration..." supposa Remus

"Pour l'instant on en est pas là " le coupa Caro pour rassurer Lily

"Je pense qu'avant de penser à la maison on doit plus se préoccuper de la santé de nos parents!" jugea bon James

Lily n'arrivait pas a assimiler le moindre flots de paroles de ses amis. pour elle , la vie s'était ecroulé. Ses parents étaient dans un etat plus que bas, son frere et elle étient come chien et chat et pourtant tout autour le monde continuait de tourner et il fallait bien avancer.

"Le probleme est que sous la loi, vous n'êtes toujours pas majeurs et sans tutteur..."reflechit Remus

"...Sans tutteur on peut encore se debrouiller tu sais !"maugréa James

"Pas dans tout les domaines"

"Elargis." ne comprit pas James

"Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que votre compte à Gringotts ne vous est pas encore accessible."

"C'est n'importe quoi !" jura James

"Ah bon ? "n'en revint pas Caroline

"Peut etre James mais ca veut dire que pour l'instant..."

"Vous pourriez arretez de parler d'argent " cria soudainement Lily, d'une voix frolant l'histerie

"Eh Lil's calmes toi." tenta Remus

"Que je me calme? Mes parenst sont plus proches de la mort que de la vie et toi James tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est ton argent ?"

"Mais non Lily c'est moi qui est entamé ce suj..."

"Je suis realliste c'est tout ! Si on ne peut pas toucher à notre compte..."

"Tu preferais voir nos parents morts pour toucher ton or? C'est ça?" se mit elle toute seule en colere

"Mais qu'est ce que tu me chies là? J'ai jamais dis ça ! C'est Rem..."

"Si on ne peut pas toucher à notre argent, il n'y a pas à discuter, ça sera à nous de travailler pour en gagner !" decreta t'elle sur un ton qui se voulait sans replique

Toutes les personnes attablées à la cafeteria dirigerent subitement leur regard vers Lily, coupant court à leur conversation. Lily debloquait, on ne sait trop par quel declanchement et etait debout face à son frere l'index pointé vers lui

"Quoi? Et pui quoi.."

"Merlin dites moi que je reve !"

"Lily, on est en plein dans nos etudes ! Reflechis ! Je ne pourrais jamais bosser en plus !"

Caroline grimaca l'air de dire ' Mon gars t'aurais du la fermer, ca y ets t'es cuit elle ne va pas te lacher.'

"Que tu fasse...et bosse? mais tu t'es regarder d'un peu moins pres ne serait ce qu'une seule fois dans ta miserable vie ? Regarde autour James et redescend sur Terre! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde! Arrete de toujours faire tout revenir à toi ! A chaque fois je m'en veux de te le dire mais c'est pourtant la vérité James, tu n'es rien ! Tu vois moi? Je ne fais peut etre pas parti de ton monde mais c'est normal, personne n'en fais partis puisqu'il n'y a que ta petite existance qui en fais parti !"

"Tu depasses les bornes, espece de rat !" s'enerva t'il en la poussant

Sans controler sa force, James ne se rendit pas compte qu'il l'avait poussé si violement qu'elle en trebucha devant tout le monde.

En se relevant, aidée par emus, Lily jeta un regard froid à son frere.

"Bon arrettez le massacre, on est dans un hopital et puis on s'eloigne du sujet." leur rapella Remus

Mais Lily tourna les talons et sortit de la cafeteria pour retournerau chevet de son pere.

"Lily !!"

Remus fit signe à Caroline de rester assise et de parler avec James pendant qu'il aller calmer Lily

-oOo-

"Il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il a dit tu sais !"

"Arrete de toujours prendre sa defense Rem' ! Il est totallement different de toi ! Il ne se rend pas compte de la situation ! nos parents sont dans le coma ! je ne veux pas etre pessimiste mais realliste, cela peut durer tres longtemps ! Ils sont presque morts !"

"Ne dis pas ça Lily!" la reprit il

"Je le dis car je le pense ! masi c'est trop serieux et trop grave pour Monsieur le Caïd Il n'a aucun sentiments au fond alors forcement..."

"Je t'interdis de dire ça " lui dit'il sur un ton inhabituellement mechant. "Je ne defend pas James mais je ne te defend pas non plus. je sais que ca n'a jamais ete rose entre vous deux mais cet obstacle vous ateint autant l'un que l'autre ! Et si vous ne voulez pas perdre l'equilibre, il va falloir que vous y mettiez tout les deux du votre !" la gronda t'il ce qui la laissa sans voix

"C'est à moi que tu dis ça? Tu ne peut pas savoir , oh non ! Tu ne te rapelles pas oh combien il est difficile de vivre avec lui ! Et pourtant qui est la seule à faire des efforts ?Moi ! Et toujours moi. Alors là, je te trouve trop injuste" bouda t'elle

"Injuste ou non, pour l'instantn la seule vrai famille qui te reste est ton frere."

"Qui ne m'a jamais regardé, ni parlé sans injures, ni aimé comme une soeur? Le mot frere est un un bien trop long mot" retorqua Lily " Il devient meme violent tu l'as vu ?"

"Tu l'as provoqué et hormis cela, c'est tout de même ce frere qui s'est precipité de venir me voir hier soir et me raconter que tu t'etais transformé et a quel point il te trouver tres jolie !"

"Quoi?" n'en revint elle pas " Com...comment quand est ce qu'il t'a dis ça ?" begaya Lily

"Hier soir, apres etre rentré du Cameleon. Sirius est allé voir pet' et james en a profité pour venir me demander si j'étais au courant !"

"Je ne te crois pas."

"Ben ne me crois pas alors" rigola Remus

-oOo-

"Vous arrive t'il de finir une conversation d'accord ou du moins sans crepage de chignon ?" se risqua Caroline " Tu y es allé trop fort là !"

"C'est possible" repondit James peu convaincu

"Pourtant j'ai bien peur du contraire "

"J'vois pas en quoi cela te fais peur. Lily et moi n'avons jamais rien eu en commun et n'avaons jamais ete fais pour etre frere et soeur ! C'ets un fait !"

"La tarte Tatin n'a jamais ete faite non plus pour etre renversée à la base non plus !"

Un sourire emecha le visage de James

"Replique typique de fille"

"Merci"

"C'était pas un compliment, ce n'était qu'une remarque " la taquina t'il

"Oh mais je sais, t'en fais pas !" rigola à son tour Caroline

"C'est agréable derire dans des moments pareils...ici personne ne decroche la machoire..."

"Ce n'est pas de ne pas rire qui vous fera ramener plus vite vos parents alors pourquoi se priver ?"

"Dis ca à Lily. Elle est persuadée que je me contrefiche de tout ce qui nous arive ...mais c'est faux ...Elle m'a cherché, j'ai pas réfléchi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai poussé, mais je ne voulais pas..."

"Pourquoi ne lui as tu fais aucune remarque agréable sur son changement?" posa t'elle de but en blanc, ne changeant pas tant que ça de sujet.

"Parce que."ne voulut il pas s'avanturer

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas une reponse."

"Parce que... comme je te l'ai deja dis, Lily et moi... et puis de toute facon elle ne l'aurait pas pris comme un compliment alors à quoi bon..."

"Ah quoi bon?? " répéta t'elle peu convaincue

"Elle n'est pas habituée alors..."

"Eh bien vois tu, je ne m'avancerais pas trop vite sur ce sujet ! En deu jours Lily a surement eu autant de regards posés sur elle que n'importe quelle fille avec qui tu sors , si ce n'est plus !"

"C'est sûr que dans les coins où l'emmene l'autre Crackmol, les mecs sont tous en ruth !" grogna James en se redressant subitement de sa chaise

"C'est bizarre mais ça doit etre parce que je ne te connais pas assez mais on dirait que tu es jaloux !"

"Moi? jaloux? Ma pauvre tu debloques autant que Lily! Pas etonnant que vous soyez amies !" ricana t'il affichant tout de même quelques rougeurs.

"C'est ça rigole tant que tu peux ! Mais juste une derniere chose et apres je te laisse."

"Vas y toujours"

"Lily me tuerai si elle m'entendais te dire ça...mais... le regard et ton opinion sur elle compte beaucoup pour Lily. Et crois moi, même si elle même ne le sais pas, c'est clair que pour moi, tu occupes une bien plus grande place dans son coeur que tu ne le penses ."

"Ouai ouai..." repondit vaguement James tout en enregistrant bien ce que Caroline venait de lui confier.

* * *

FIN !!!

Voila pour cette fois ci !! N'hesitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser ! Bonnes ou mauvaises tout est à prendre !! Merci beaucoup.

Lolly Fizz LRDM


	8. James troublé Lily amusée

Après presque six mois d'absence me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !!! L'excuse cette fois ci est que je préféré écrire toute la fin de ma fic au manuscrit avant de l'éditer sur le net ! Comme ça , lorsque j'édite un nouveau chapitre je peux rajouter quelques petites choses qui coïncident mieux avec le dénouement de l'histoire ! Donc voila c 'est officiel « When you say nothing at all » est achevée…du moins au manuscrit ! Me reste qu'à prendre mon courage à deux mains et de taper dans les plus brefs délais !!

Voilà pour les petites explications maintenant place aux remerciements que je n'avait pas pu faire plus tôt car je viens tout juste de retrouver internet que j'avais perdu depuis mon déménagement sur Paris !!!

Donc un ENNNNNOOOOORRRRRRRMMMMMEEEE Merci à vous:

**LittleAngel03-19; Tchingtchong SinkShadow, Norane; Miss Enola Addams ; Rebecca Black ; Gwen; Crevette; Kaena Black; Genevieve Potter; Catherine Broke et enfin Sirius 07 **

**Et même à tout ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews mais qui ont pris le temps de lire mon histoire !

* * *

**

Chapitre huit : Pourquoi pas une deuxième soirée ensemble ? 

Le soir, après ces révélations secrètes, les jumeaux voulurent essayer de mettre à exécution les conseils donnés par Caroline et Remus. Lily tenta de calmer son rôle de tigresse hyper maniaque tandis que James offrait à Lily quelques morceaux d'une personnalité bien cachée.

« Rémus nous a apporté des films. »

« Lesquels? »

« je ne connais pas les titres mais ils sont sur la table du salon si tu veux regarder et voir s'il y en a un qui te dis ! » proposa Lily de la salle de bain ou elle prenait une douche.

James haussa des sourcils. A lui de choisir? Y avait il un piege

Sur la table en merisier du salon etaient disposés trois films. Un d'horreur, un romantique et un à suspense . Celui d'horreur fut tout de suite rejeter. Il préférait nettement celui de suspense mais epensa après réflexion aux goût de sa sœur. Il tenait alors les deux films dans chaques mains, pesant la part du pour ou du contre regarder celui que Lily préfèrerait …sûrement

Quand la jeune rousse sortit, les cheveux mouillés, une serviette blanche autour du corps …

« Alors? » demanda t'elle en frottant une plus petite serviette contre sa chevelure.

James rumina. A nouveaux il était pris par des fourmillements dans l'estomac à la vue de Lily dans cette tenue. Il se mit à la dévisager sans s'en apercevoir. Ses cheveux auburn dégoulinant laissant tomber des perles d'eau au creux de ses seins cachés par le simple bout de tissus suffirent à le mettre dans tout ses états. Comment avait il pu ne jamais voir celle qu'il voyait aujourd'hui en 18 ans ? Même les marques de pieds sur le parquet qu'elle faisait en avançant pas à pas vers sa chambre le fascinait .

« James? » le réveilla t'elle, un sourire « malicieuse » aux lèvres.

« Oh! Désolé…dés…je…je… » balbutia t'il en tentant de se rappeler la question qu'elle venait de lui poser « J'hésite entre les deux là… » se rappela t'il enfin.

« Autant en emporte le vent ? » demanda suspicieuse Lily

« Ouai j'ai toujours voulu le regarder mais… » mentit James …tellement mal que Lily le remarqua de suite.

« Tu n'a rien manqué, Apparances à l'air bien plus palpitant, Noémie m'en avait parlé une fois . » clama t'elle

« C'est vrai? »

« Oui » répéta t'elle

« Cool alors ! »

« Mais je en veux pas te retenir ici. Tu avais peut être d'autres projets ? Tu ne devais pas sortir avec Sirius d'ailleurs ? » se remémora Lily

« Et toi le Crakmol ? » reprit sarcastiquement James du tac au tac.

« Non » baissa t'elle la tête, regrettant de l'avoir attaqué

« Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire » s'excusa tardivement James ( même s'il ne l'était pas sincèrement )

« C'est pas grave »

« Tu veux que je fasse du pop corn ? » proposa t'il pour se rattraper .

« mmmmmhhh ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé »

« Alors va t'habiller et je prépare les film et les pop corn ! » lui dit il gentiment avec un de ses petis sourires à faire fondre.

-oOo-

La soirée se passa étrangement mais merveilleusement bien. Finalement les jumeaux regardèrent les trois films d'affilés . Ils commandèrent des pizzas dans la partie moldue du quartier et se gavèrent de bonbons .

« J'en peux plus » s'avachit Lily à la fin du dernier film, la main sur le ventre, allongée sur le canapé. James revint de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau et deux fioles de sa préparation personnelle . Il releva les pieds de Lily , s'assit sur le canapé et reposa ensuite ses pieds sur ses propres genoux.

La position qu'il prit…aussi proche d'elle l'étonna énormément (Lily)

« Tiens prend ça ! » lui ordonna t'il en lui tendant une des deux fioles.

« Tu veux m'empoisonner comme Harrison Ford ? » rigola t'elle en attrapant le petit tube à essai.

« Non !! « se précipita t'il de dire avant d'hésiter à ajouter… « Je ne sais pas toi… mais… ça me ferai plaisir de repasser d'autres soirées comme celle ci…alors non, je vais attendre un peu pour t'empoisonner !! » la taquina t'il

James ne réalisa pas ce qu'il venait d'avouer à sa sœur seulement au moment où il croisa le regard sincère de Lily

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? » questionna t'elle timidement

James réfléchit longuement avant de lui répondre

« Oui…sincèrement. »

« Moi aussi . »

Et sur ces mots , il burent tout deux leur flacon et sentirent leurs paupières se fermer petit à petit. Sentant la fatigue les faire basculer, James voulu confier une dernière chose à sa sœur.

« Lily? »

« Enhenh « fit elle à moitié endormie

« Je…je voulais…juste…enfin… »

« Oui? »

« Je te trouve très jolie sans tes lunettes ! »

Même endormie , Lily entendit et sourit au compliment si touchant de son frère.

« Merci »

« De rien… »

Et encore une fois, James et Lily s'endormirent dans la même pièce , ensemble, mais cette fois dans le canapé .

* * *

Voilà messieurs dames je sais ce n'est pas beaucoup mais le chap suivant n' avait aucun rapport alors je tenais à faire la séparation ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas de cette courteur (lol est ce que ça existe au moins ce mot ??? Non je déconne , la longueur si courte)

Laissez moi quand même des petites reviews qui me motiveront pour vous éditez rapidement la suite ;-)

Bizoo

Lolly


	9. Romain vs James

Comme possédé par un filtre de paix, le lendemain fut un tout nouveau jour...totalement different des anciens. La nouvelle Lily était toujours d' actualité et James s'avoueait à lui même avoir été mauvaise langue à propos de Lily et savourait à présent ces moments nouveaux et riches entre lui et sa soeur .

Les jumeaux commencèrent la journée par prospecter les journeaux pour trouver un emploi. Lily du côté moldu, James du côté sorcier. Mais du côté sorcier, la demande était non seulemnt plus rare mais exigait pour la plupart du temps une certaine experience . Lily trouva une annonce recherchant une serveuse pour un pub en plein Londres. Le nom du bar ne rassura pourtant pas trop Lily mais c'était celui qui payait le plus , le "Coyote Ugly" .

"James, tu connais ce pub ?"lui demanda t'elle en montrant du doigts l'annonce sur le journal.

"Pas le moindre. Mais dis, tu crois que tu auras le temps de travailler tes cours en même temps ?"

"Oui, je ne m'inquiette pas pour ca. Je ne travaillerai la bas que le soir donc bon ..."

"Faut quand même aller voir un peu le genre des lieux ."ne se précipita pas James.

"Ehhh! Depuis quand tu te mets à propspecter pour moi si c'est convenable ou nhon ?" rigola Lily

"Ben ....ne le prend pas mal , mais depuis que t'as changé tes fringues ideux XXL en XS!" la charria t'il avec une grimace .

"Tu n'aimes pas ?" demanda curieuse Lily.

"Ce n'est pas ce que moi je pense qu'il faut s'inquietter mais des autres ! Tu ne sembles pas savoir dans quoi tu t'aventures ! Les filles sex....enfin...euhhh...." James se reprit de suite, se sentant rougir" Ce style de fille n'ont rien dans la cervelle et les hommes en profitent !"

"Quel style de fille ?" fit semblant de ne pas voir Lily

"Ce style..." ne voulut il preciser

"Je suis censer le prendre comment ?" lui dit-elle , un sourcil en l'air.

"Non !! Non !!" se reprit James, comprenant sa maladresse " Ce que je veux dire c'est que maintenant .....les garcons vont te confondre avec les autres filles ....et ils vont s'immaginer qu'ils peuvent faire de toi..."

"Je croyais qu'au fond je n'avais pas changé ?"

"Lilyyyyy" souffla James, éxaspéré

"Ben quoi, je ne fais que citer tes paroles !"

"Okay" céda t'il ..." Tu n'es plus la même" la reprit il ..."Tu es contente maintenant ?"

"Mais encore ..." insista Lily en rougissant de sa propre audace à lui poser une telle question

"Ben ... tu sais quoi ! Caro m'a dis comment te regarder les hommes alors me dis pas que j'dois te dire comment tu es ..."

"Les hommes m'ont toujours regardé...ce n'est peut etre pas pour les mêmes rai...."

"Arrête !!! " En eu marre James. " C'est vrai, maintenant tu es jo..."

"...Jolie ? Ce n'est que l'exterieur ça !"

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu te crois peut etre plus forte parce que tu te colles plus à l'image des autres mais en fait ..."

"Mais en fait James tu t'embrouilles alors laisse tomber et fais moi un peu plus confiance !"

"Mais." protesta James.

"Chut !" le stoppa t'elle l'index sur les lèvres. j'ai pas dis oui de toute facon alors pas la peine de s'emballer !

-oOo-

En fin d'après midi on frappa à la porte. James éétait à l'hopital tandis que Lily révisait sagement chez eux. Au son de la sonnette, Lily se leva de son bureau et alla ouvrir la porte .

"Lily" dit la personne à peine apres l'avoir reconnu

"Romain ?K"répondit elle étonnée de le voir.

Romain l'enlaca tout pres de lui.

"Comment vas tu ? C'est Caroline qui a prevenu Aline! Oh mon Dieu, je suis trop boulversé pour toi ma belle !

"Ca va, ca va ..." le rassura t'elle

"tu en es sure ? Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?"

"RienRomain, c'est gentil mais rien n'est faisable ..."

"Comment vont ils ?"

"Mon père semble avoir plus de chance que ma mère mais les deux vont mal ...mais ça pourrait etre pire !"

"Tu es courageuse ma belle !"

"Merci"

"Tu ...tu veux peut etre que je t'accompagne à l'hopital ? " tenta t'il de se rendre util

"C'est gentil mais j'ai beaucoup de retard dans mes cours et ils ne sont pas seuls, James est avec eux. On va se relayer ce soir"

"Tu parles d'une compagnie". maugréa t'il

"Il s'est excusé Romain !" l'informa timidement Lily

"Excusé ? Ce mot ne figure même pas dans son vocabulaire !"

"Pourtant il l'a fait . Je ne sais pas ...c'est vrai que c parait incensé mais ...bizzarement ...depuis l'attaque de mes parents, on dirait qu'il a prit conscience de mon existence"

"Je ne crois pas que ça soit ça tu sais, et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tombes dans son numéro de commédien. Il te belssera encore !"

"Non ...je ne crois pas ...pas cette fois ci ."

"Je rêve ou quoi ? Où est la Lily d'il y a deux jours ? Celle qui haissait James Potter ? Celle que j'ai embrassé ?" questionna t'il déboussolé

Lily sourit interieurement puis s'avanca vers Romain, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa chastement. Romain sourit

"Tu veux dire celle ci" ? dit Lily

"On peut dire ça comme ça, recommence !"

Et elle s'executa, un rire dans la gorge

"Mais pour ce qui est de James...s'il veut me montrer un peu d'affection ...enfin !!! Je dois aussi lui donner une seconde chance. Apres tout, c'est le but de mon changement non ?"

Romain se mit à réflechir " Oui c'est vrai tu as raison mais ....je trouve ça tout de même étrange qu'il est déjà flanchit !"

"J'avoue"

"Tu veux sortir ce soir ?"

"Mmmmmhhh...tu m'en voudrais si je disais non ? Ce soir j'aimerai passer à l'hopital et puis rester chez moi. Mais tu peux rester si tu veux ! Tu m'aideras à trouver un job !"

"L'autre sera la aussi ?" grimaca Romain .

"Aucune idée, Sirius et lui se sont disputés apparement."

"pauvre chou..."

"Romain !"supplia gentiment Lily

"Attend, tu commences à m'effrayer la! Ne me dis pas non plus que depuis Vendredi ..."

"NONNNN!" le coupa t'elle" Mais s'il te plait, n'agrave pas non plus les choses "

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"S'il te plait" insista t'elle d'une petite voix enfantine

"Okay"

"Alors tu restes ?"

"Ca dépend..." la fit il s'inquietter " J'ai le droit de t'embrasser devant lui ou non ?"

"Je ne vois pas le rapport" ne comprit pas Lily

"Sans insulte par derriere ?"

"J'en sais rien ...Mais " tenta t'elle de le convaincre

"Chuuutt c'est bon , je te charrie, d'accord je reste !"

"Super !"

-oOo-

Alors que Lily apprenait de petits sorts à Romain, James rentra de l'hopital, accompagné de Rémus et Peter. Il perdit soudain le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres lorsqu'il appercut que Lily était accompagnée.

"Bonsoir Romain" le salua Rémus

"Bonsoir" en fit de même Peter

Peter ne connaissait quasiment Romain que par les histoires que lui racontaient James et Sirius ...c'est à dire pas tres valorisentement. ( lol^^ ca existe ce mot ?mdr )

Quant à Rémus, il retrouvait un peu de lui en Romain. Il était en effet un peu un Rémus moldu. Il était content pour Lily. heureusement qu'elle avait fait ce relooking et trouvé Romain. Cela lui donner au moins une raison de se lever le matin face à la dure réalité de l'attaque des ses parents .

"Bonjour les gars" sourit Romain poliment

Jaùes ne salua pas Romain ou du moins si l'on faisait abstraction du semblant "Bjur" qu'il avait grommelé dans sa barbe naissante.

"Alors ?" interrogea Lily pour avoir des nouvelles de l'hopital

"Pas beaucoup de neuf" lui répondit Rémus en s'asseyant en face d'elle

Lily ne fut pas déçue car peu étonnée. cependant, de voir James ne pas adresser un seul mot et farfouiller dans le frigo comme si de rien était, ca ca l'inquiettait

Lorsqu'il resortit la tête , il en resortit 4 bierre-au-beurre et les disposa devant Peter, Rem' et Lily. Il n'oublia biensur pas accidentellemtn Romain, ce que tout le monde remarqua

"Merci" lui dit ce dernier en revanche

"De rien" répondit James en le fixant froidement " Tu ne m'en voudras pas je ne t'ai pas servi, c'est un truc typique sorcier, tu n'aimeras pas !"

"Si tu le dis" lui lanca calmement Romain en soutenant son regard froid.

Remus et Peter ne lui proposèrent pas leur biere, ne voulant pas s'apporter les foudres de James, mais Lily offrit volontier de sa boisson à son petit ami

"Tu veux gouter la mienne ?"

"Merci."

Dos tourné aux autres, James vu une gorgée en esquivant une grimace " C'qu'il est gnangnan ce con ' pensa t'il.

"Pourquoi les Maraudeurs ne sont pas au complet ? "demanda Lily pour avoir une conversation...Malheureusement ce n'était pas le bon sujet

Les gars jeterent un oeil à James, préfénrant le laisser repondre

"T'es pas la seule à changer en ce moment aparement ..."

"Oh ..."

"Sinon ...euh ... vous faites quoi ce soir ?" relanca Peter malheureusement encore pas dans le coup ...toujours à côté d ela plaque .

"Eh bien, on pensait rester ici ce soir et vous ?"

Nouvelle grimace de James. Ses plans étaient rapés, il fallait trouvé quelque chose et vite

"A moins que vous ne vouliez rester en tête à tête , James avait proposé de se faire un jeuici" ...Et cette fois ci, c'était Rémus qui avait laché la boulette.

James manqua de s'étouffer avec la fin de sa canette. Passer une soirée entiere avec ce Crakmol, plutôt crever !!!

"C'est génial alors ! Ca fais des lustres que je n'ai pas joué à un jeu !" s'extasia Lily

"Génial ...ouais c'est tout a fais le mot que je cherchais" ironisa James en lancant un regard glacial à sa soeur

Il alla ensuite ouvrir un tiroir de la commode située à côté de la salle de bain et en sortit une boîte de jeu.

"En monde parallele ca te dis j'espere ?" demanda t'il à Lily sur un ton qu'elle compris agréssif

"Tu sais tres bien que Romain ne pourra pas y jour James ..."

Romain quitta sa chaise haute, s'avanca vers James, ouvrit la boîte et commenca à préparer les plateau

"C'est pas grave Lily, je vous regarderai jouer, comme je vous ai regardé boire votre bierre-au-miel" cracha t'il en fixant de ses yeux marrons James

"C'est d ela Bierre-au-beurre ! N'essaie pas d et'integrer dans un univers que tu ne connais pas. Tu ne nous arriveras jamais à la cheville "

"James" le reprit Lily

"Oups. Désolé Lily, c'est sortu tout seul de ma bouche" ironisa encore James

"oh mais tu as tout a fais raison James, je sais que ce n'est pas la peine de rivaliser avec une tête de bois comme toi !!" lui envoya de plein fouet Romain, au courant par Aline de la vraie identité de Cornedrue.

"La tête de bois elle va rester poli mais elle n'en pense pas moins des merdeux de ton espece ! Et tu peux remercier ma soeur d'être là sinon ..." fulmina James

Lily accourut au bras de James et le pressa de ne pas finir sa phrase.

"....s'il te plait...ne gache pas tout ! Lache le, on va y aller. Je ne veux pas de reglements de comptes !"

"Lily a raison Ca ne sert à rien de forcer l'impossible" confirma Rémus

"Arrete ton cinema Potter ! Et ne parle pas de Lily comme si tu la connaissais depuis toujours ! Ta soeur ? Il y a deux jours tu la reniais encore alors agis en homme pour changer et dis moi ce que tu as à me dire enh !!! Vas y !!"

"Romain, on en a assez entendu !" le gronda Lily

"C'est ça, ouai j'en ai trop entendu !" lui cracha à la figure James.

"T'inquiette que j'tai à l'oeil Potter!!" le prévint Romain avant de suivre Lily qui le menait vers la porte d'entrée .

-oOo-


	10. Six mois plus tard

Contexte.

(Six mois après l'attaque.)

Hospital de Ste Mangouste

"Qu'est ce que t'a ramené là ?" demanda Lily curieuse de savoir ce que son frère avait caché pour fêter la reprise de connaissance de leur père.

"Des dragées de Bertie Crochue ! Les préférés de papa !"

"Ca fait six mois qu'il n'a pas eu le vrai goût de la vie et toi tu lui apporte des sucreries ??!!! " rigola t'elle.

"Ben quoi ? Après le sexe et le quidditch c'est le meilleur remontant qu'il soit tu ne trouves pas ? "

"Tête de troll !"

"Tu ne connais rien au plaisir de la vie ma chère soeur ! Tu me diras ... ce n'est pas avec l'autre gobbelin que ..."

"L'autre gobbelin comme tu dis va bientôt faire parti de la famille alors je te prie de ralentir des commentaires !" le coupa t'elle en agitant son annulaire gauche .

" Si ce n'est que ralentir ...et enlève moi cette fichu bague de brocante , il ne faut pas que papa le sache !"

"Jamesssss ..." ronchonna Lily.

A l'entrée d ela porte, James et Lily récapitulairent un léger breafing .

"Pas un mot sur la maison." rappella Lily " out leur souvenirs s'y trouvaient là bas . Pas la peine de lui dire qu'elle a été rasée ."

"Nous ne travaillons pas , nous poursuivons bien nos etudes, surtout tout car ca les inquietterait de savoir que tu n'es pas à fond dans tes etudes !" ajouta James.

"On attend Maman pour leur fare part de mes fiancailles ."

James grimaca interieurement.

"T'inquiettes, cà, je ne me serait jamais arrivé de parler de cette tragédie."

"James."

"D'ailleurs si tu ne parlais pas du tout de Romain ce serait encore mieux je crois !" sourit machiaveliquement James.

Lily lui lanca un regard lourd de sous entendu

"Je me tais, ....promis !"

Sous cette promesse clouant la conversation, Lily ouvrit la porte et lorsqu'elle tomba sur le regard bleu percant de son pere, elle fondit en larmes de joie et courut dans les bras de son pere.

"Oh Merlin !!! Ma Lily ! c'est bien toi ??!!! Merlin que tu es radieuse ! Qu'as tu fais à tes cheveux ? Et tes vetements !!!! Ce que vous m'avez manqué !! "

"C'est tellement agréable de t'entendre papa ! "pleura Lily.

"C'est incroyable, j'ai l'impression que l'attaque a eu lieu hier et à vour regarder on dirait que des lustres sont passés !"

"Ca l'a été pour nous papa ." confirma James en s'approchant à son tour du lit , se mettan derriere sa soeur.

"Combien de temps suis je rester dans l'inconscient ? Les medicomages n'ont pas eut le temps de me le dire. il semblait que cela ressortait d'un miracle et ils se sont précipités hors de ma chambre ...sans doute pour vous prévenir ! " était tout excité Charles.

"Cela fera six mois dans trois jours ..." murmura tragiquement Lily en ournant tristement la tête vers sa mère, encore dans le silence du sommeil.

James partagea le chagrin de sa soeur et lui prit la main , la serra très fort pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et qu'il fallait remonter le moral de leur père.

"J'ai demandé aux responsables supérieurs d'installer Lizzie à côté de moi ...je me sens moins seul." expliqua t'il à ses jumeaux sans s'interdire un regard plus que surpris en echapant pas au geste tendre de James envers Lily.

"Six mois vous dîtes ?" reprit il abassourdi " Tant de choses semblent avoir changé !!" sourit il en cessant de fixer leur deux mains enlacées.

Sans savoir pourquoi, James sentit à nouveaux des picotements le parcourir jusqu'à ses phalanges. Il baissa la tête d'un coup et décrocha ses doigts de ceux de Lily.

Ce n'était plus de la joie mais de l'étonnement ...oh oui ,un vrai et surprennant étonnement qui fit perdre le sourire et le pétillement dans les yeux de Charles.

"Qu'y a t'il papa ?" s'empressa de lui demander Lily, en posant la paume de sa main droite sur la peau blanchatre des joues du seniors Potter.

"Rien, rien du tout ma chérie. C'est juste que ..." l'apaisa t'il tout en regardant tour à tour James et sa fille.

"Chut ...ne dit rien. Tu dois être très fatigué. Reprends des forces et nous te sortirons après . On pourra ensuite parler de tout ce dont tu as envi ! " le calina t'elle, avant de se relever .

A peine eut elle mit un pied à terre qu'une infirmiere entra dans la pièce pour les prevenir que la visite devait toucher à sa fin, qu'elle serait plus longue demain .

Lily acquiesca mais avant de partir elle alla prendre le bouquet de fleur de Lys qu'elle avait déposé à l'entrée sur les chaises de visiteurs. Elle remplaca un vieux bouquet fanné par celui ci en prenant bien soin d'y ajouter de l'eau bien fraiche, puis alla embrasser son pere sur le front. James l'imita puis se dirigea à son tour vers la porte

"Oh , James !" l'interpella Lily dans le couloir. "Et ton cadeau ?!" lui rappella t'elle

James allait partir , le sachet de bonbon soigneusement acheté chez "Lolly Fizz" toujours dans sa main. Heureusement que Lily était là., sinon quoi les bonbons ne seraient pas arrivé à bonne destination .

Une fois avoir déposé son colis sur la table de chevet de son père, James suivit Lily à la sortie de la chambre quand il entendit derriere lui la voix de son père lui murmurer

"...J'ai vu !"

James fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et continua son chemin ...mais tout au fond de lui il savait ce dont son pere voulait parler .

-oOo-

Les deux jours suivants, Lily s'inquietta pour son frère. Depuis deux jours il ne lui parlait presque plus? Elle avait même le sentiment qu'il l'évitait mais pourquoi ?

Alors, à la sortie de son dernier cours, elle alla l'attendre devant sa classe.

Quand elle le vit sortir avec Sirius et une de ses copines, elle comprit que ce n'était qu'avec elle qu'il semblait dérangé, éffacé.

"James !!" le salua t'elle en accourant vers lui .

"Lily ????? Mais ....euh....qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

"Humhum...." toussota la jeune fille qui les accompagnait en s'agripant possessivement au bras du brun.

"Désolé ...euh... Marjorie je te présente Lily .............................................................c'est ....euh ...ma soeur !" bégaya t'il

La fausse blonde platine échappa un sourire de soulagement et rigola niaisement face à Lily.

"Oh :! Enchantée ! Je vous avais prise pour une des ex de MON James qui n'assumait pas d'avoir été plaquée ..." sourit elle d'un air bécasse se ses dents etrangement polies toutes à la même hauteur.

Lily était partagée entre l'agacement des cris stridant sortant de la bouche de cette écervelée et une sensation ....etrange ....comme une boule dans le ventre qui faisait monter en surchauffe la temperature de son corps.

"Tu veux dire une fille comme toi , Marjie ?" clama haut et fort Sirius ce qui provoqua un fou rire général parmis les élèves qui sortainet encore du cours.

Marjie ne sembla pas partagé le même goût de la plaisanterie de Sirius, qui fit un clin d'oeil privé à Lily, qui elle même se résonna à ne pas rire pour ne pas véxer James , mais remercia secrètement Sirius.

Marjorie s'enfuit d'un pas décidé et la tête haute, laissant seul Sirius, James et Lily .

"Bon ben j'vous laisse en famille moi ! On se retrouve au pub des Tromblotites ce soir ?" demanda confiration Sirius à James.

"A 21h00 ! J'irai d'abord à l'hôpital je pense, donc ne m'attendez pas trop tôt !

Et Sirius prit le même chemain que venait incéssement de prendre la fausse blonde.

"Alors ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ?" interrogea curieusement James, se doutant malheureusement de la reponse .

"Pour être hônnete James, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout aller bien entre nous ..."

James resta silencieux.

"Biensur que oui ."

"Tu as les narinnes qui se dilatent !" l'accusa t'elle

"Et ?" ne comprit pas James esquissant un sourire des plus charmeurs.

"Ca veut dire que tu me ments. Alors pourquoi me ments tu ? Depuis deux jours je te trouve bizarre, tu es très distant ..."

"C'est ridicule..." exclaffa James en détournant son regard de celui de sa soeur.

"Je ne crois pas non , et j'ai l'impression que ça a avoir avec papa ! Raconte moi ! Je croyais qu'on s'était rapproché ? Qu'on se disait tout ...??"

Lily arrêta son pas et bloqua son frere d'une main sur le torse. Elle le cherchait du regard alors qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter.

"James, regarde moi !"

Et il s'éxécuta. S'y éxécuta même trop vite .

Elle regretta alors de l'avoir supplier de la regarder...car elle sembla comprendre.

Elle n'y cru pas mais au fond d'elle même elle l'espérait . Le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre ....deux visages semblant se rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à ....Elle n'y avait jamais pensé mais là ...juste là...à ce moment précis elle ....

_Fiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!_

_Ouhhhh je sens que vous me maudissez ....de 1 d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre et de 2 d'arreter là !!!_

_Je n'aime pas jouer avec le chantage mais ayant peur d'avoir perdu mes fans je vais quand même tenter :_

_Si vous m'envoyer plein de reviews le plus vite possible , demain soir je poste le chapitre suivant !!!!! Qui sait même peut être ce soir !!!!_

_Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire chers lecteurs !!!_

_Bizoo bizooooo_

_Lolly Fizz_


	11. Révélations

_Salut tout le monde !!!!! Ouahhhh autant de reviews en une nuit , je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je pensais avoir perdu tout mes fideles lecteurs et lectrices !!!! Merci du fond du coeur !!! Pour tout ca je vous poste donc le prochain chapitre !!!_

Merci à : **Lilounette,Rinu, Tatia83,Pauline-Helo, Theodora Blake,Lily Joanne, MissLily 29** ( une bretonne ds l'air ?),**Juliette, PetiteFleurDeLys, Cath, Nanouchka,Honbie**( ouah, bcp d'inspiration pour ta review, ca fait plaisir en tout cas thx !!), **Jamie, Miss Butterfly22, Lilieve 01,Kaena Black** ( tu m'as bcp manqué ma belle contente de te voir tjr fidele au poste;-) ), **Bee, Alex131188 **et** Puky !!!**

_Bonne lecture à tous ;-)_

_XoxO_

_Lolly Fizz_

* * *

Elle n'y avait jamais pensé mais là, à ce moment précis elle ...

"Oh Merlin, j'ai oublmié la répétition avec Romain pour le mariage !é prétexta t'elle avant de transplanner au plus vite . "Désolée." murmura t'elle en pleurant et en s'emportant dans le vent.

James s'en voulait de s'être trahi. Il venait de commettre l'irréparable. Il ne s'immaginait pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Pourtant il en avait besoin. Quand il se remémora ce que son père lui avait pour la dernière fois dit,

il y a deux jours " J'ai vu ..."

Sans réfléchir James transplana et se retrouva dans le couloir de Ste Mangouste .

-oOo-

Arrivée juste à temps devant l'église, Lily se grouilla de faire disparaitre toutes larmes de chagrin et de bonheur à la fois.

"Lily !!"

En découvrant Lily au pas de la porte de l'église, Romain s'empressa de la rejoindre .

"Désolée je suis en retard !"

"C'est vrai, on attendait que nous !!! Mais bon ! Allez filons !!

Romain empoigna la main de Lily et la mena jusqu'au fameux tapis qui menait à l'hôtel .

A l'interieur, la chorale révisait chaque chant avec minution quand vint celui de la marche nuptial.

Lily et Romain s'avancèrent lentement pas par pas vers le pasteur qui leur souriait.

-oOo-

"James !"

"Charles !"

"Tu n'as pas cours à cette heure là ?"

"Je viens de terminer pour aujourd'hui" lui répondit brèvement James avant de rapprocher le tabouet placé à côté du plateau repas et de s'asseoir dessus .

"Tu m'as l'air tourmenté, ça ne vas pas ? C'est Lily ?" s'inquietta alors Charles.

Au son de son prénom, James se sentit parcourut par des frissons.

"J'ai une question à te poser en effet"

Mr Potter s'installa plus confortablement en redressant ses oreillers puis dit d'un ton paternel grave.

"Je t'écoute."

James aspira une grande bouffée d'air puis se lanca:

"L'autre jour ...euh....tu...tu m'as dis ...j'ai vu ...." béggaya t'il

"Et tu veux savoir de quoi s'agissait-il" comprit Charles

"Oui..." afirma encore plus anxieux James

"Pourquoi veux tu le savoir d'abord ?"

"J'ai ...je crois ....que ...en fait je ne sais pas je pense juste que la réponse que tu me diras ...sera là pour me rappeller à l'ordre et finalement me punir ...enfin je veux dire ..."

"...Tu connais donc déjà la réponse ?!" le coupa son père en le piegeant .

"Je ...euh...je..." James était perdu, son expréssion ressembla à celle d'un enfant prit la main dans le sac. "Elle me parait évidente pour quelqu'un qui passe d'il y a six mois à aujourd'hui du jour au lendemain ...mais..."

"Ah bon ?" répondit son père avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

"Biensûr".

"James ...mon fils...crache ton venin, raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ces tragiques six mois. Je crois que tu as besoin de le dire et que moi j'ai besoin de l'entendre , pour pouvoir à mon tour te délivrer un de mes secrets.

James eut un moment d'hésitation. Comment son père pouvait il avoir un secret ? Lui qui n'avait jamais su tenir sa langue Mais après tout ... peu importa , à ce jour il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur terre à qui il pouvait se confier, et c'était bien lui.

Il commenca alors son recit jusqu'à...

"Et ....maintenant... je crois que je ...euh....que je ...j'éprouve des sentiments malsain envers ...ma propre soeur.

Charles n'avait pas même une sule fois coupé la parole à son fils. Il buvait chacun de ses mots et plus l'histoire était dure à raconter pour James, plus Charles se risquait à immaginer les conséquences de la révélation qu'il allait lui faire.

"Papa... je suis fou amoureux de Lily et ...autant je pourrais me faire à l'idée qu'elle est ma soeur et que rien est possible entre nous mais jamais ...JAMAIS je ne me résourais à la voir épouser ce ...Romain ...papa.... Merlin , dis moi que tout ca n'est qu'un horrible cauchemard ??!!" supplia James en larmes au pied du lit de son père.

"Je ne crois pas que cela en soit un James ." le rassura Charles " Je crois par contre ..... qu'il s'agit du destin ...oui c'est ça...du destin. Merlin ne dira jamais que ta vie est un cauchemard car c'est lui-même qui vous a mis sur le même chemin , toi et Lily . " lui sourit il.

"Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir."

"James, ce que je vais t'annoncer n'aurrait jamais du etre révélé dans ces conditions. Ta mère aurrait du etre a mes côtés pour trouver les bons mots. Et Lily ...Lily aurait du etre la aussi."

"Ah bon, pourquoi ?"se redressa soudainement James., à la fois curieux et appeuré.

"Tout remonte à Il y a dix-neuf ans ...avant de t'avoir ...ta mère et moi ...avont perdu plusieurs enfants ."

"Des fausses couches ?"

"Oui, des fausses couches . Les nerfs de ta mère y sont passés et son moral la fit plonger dans de telles dépréssions ! Jusqu'au jour où nous avons décidé ....eh bien ...d'adopter !"

"Vous nous avez .......adopté ?????"

"Je te prie de m'écouter attentivement comme je l'ai fais pour toi James, alors ne m'interompt pas ..."

"Promis " haleta t'eil impatient de savoir la suite.

"Nous sommes passé par une agence d'adoption et avons consulté plusieurs dossiers mais nous ne voulions pas agir ainsi ...en choisissant parmis tant d'enfants . Nous avons donc décider d'adopter un nouveau né..."

James était perdu et ne voyait toujours pas à voir à quoi il aboutirait.

"Nous avons rencontré une charmante dame , du nom de ....Mélanie ..." Charles se prépara à lacher le morceau "...Mélaine ...Lilian ...Evans"

Dans la tête du jeune brun gisa un ...'Ce peut il que ...???'

" A peine la grossesse de Mélanie entammée, nous avons eu la joie d'apprendre que ta mère attendait elle aussi ...un bébé ......un garcon."

"...et Mélanie une fille ....??" ajouta James en mettant côte à côte chaque morceau de l'histoire.

"Effectivement" hocha de la tête Charles " Et c'est par le plus grand des hasard que Merlin vous a fait naitre tout les deux ...le même jour ...à quelques heures d'intervalles."

James en perdit la respiration ...il ne sécrétait plus de salive , ses yeux s'humidifiere sans qu'il n'est à les fermer. Bref, comme Charles l'avait prévu, ce fut un choc terrible qui étrifia son fils.

-oOo-

"Oui, je le veux" dit la mariée.

"Et vous, Sébastien Jack Mc Phee, consentez vous à prendre Caroline Winbleton comme épouse, la chérir et l'aimer, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse ...."

"Oui, je le veux".sourit à pleine dents Seb devant sa ravissante fiancée .

"Je vous déclare donc ..."

_Fin de la répétition_

Lorsque la cérémonie se termina , Caro se précipita d'aller voir Lily pour savoir ce qui semblait la chagriner autant .

"Ne me baratine pas, je commence à te connaitre, qu'y a t'il ? On dirait que tu as croisé celui dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-...."

"Caro ..j'ai un problème ...un vrai gros problème."

" Ah ben cette fois ci il semblerait que j'ai j'ai réussi a être convaincante..." se réjouit la futur mariée.

"Quand tu étais petite , est ce que tu rêvais d'être envoutée par un prince charmant ?"

Caroline fit mine de réfléchir " A ce que je m'en souvienne oui , mais ma nourrice me lisait toujours les contes pour Moldu et les sorcieres n'épousaient jamais les princes charmant !" tenta t'elle de faire de l'humour.

" Moi, quand j'étais petite, je me disais qu'un jour je serai la plus belle des sorcieres et qu'un beau jeune homme s'en appercervait et qu'il ne verrait plus que moi sur terre ...stupide n'est ce pas ?"

"Arrête c'est chou !! ça ..." se moqua un peu sa copine .

"J'ai toujours chercher à savoir comment je le reconnaitrais et ma mère m'a dit un jour que lorsque je croiserai le regard de l'homme qui est fait pour moi, celui que j'aime tout au fond de moi...je me sentirai envahie par une chaleur chaude et douce à la fois ...qu'un feu d'artifice jaillirait de ma poitrine et que ..."

"Et c'est ce que tu as ressentit avec Romain ...ouahhh" trouva Caroline si romantique comme déclaration .

Et c'est là que se serra la gorge de Lily et que de fines larmes vinrent remplir le coin de ses yeux.

"Ehhh ma Lily jolie, qu'y a t'il ? Je ne veux pas que ma demoiselle d'honneur soit triste !!" s'inquietta son amie

"j'ai honte ...tellement honte, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ...je ...je l'aime tant !"

"Qui Lily ??"

"....Romain biensûr ..."pleura t'elle encore plus fort

"Mais pourquoi tu lui ferai du mal si tu l'aimes . "

"Parce que ! ...parce que ...j'en aime un autre ..." avoua Lily fautive.

" Comment ca ? De qui es tu amoureuse si ce n'est pas de Romain ??" n'en revint elle pas .

"Tu vois ....cette boule ....dans le ventre , cette chaleur, ce feu d'artifice ...c'est ..."

"Oui ?"

"C'est James ...James qui me les a fait resentir !"

Caroline resta de marbre, glacée " Quoi ????? C'est une blague dis moi ? Comment peux tu aimer ton ..."

"Frère ? Je sais ...., c'est horrible mais .... Caroline , dis moi ce que je dois faire ?!!!!"

-oOo-

* * *

_The end .... oh oh oh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et oui il va faloir encore patienter au moins une nuit pour avoir le prochain chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh et puis j'oubliais , vous étiez très nombreux a reviewer le chapitre dernier , mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire encore mieux pour celui ci ;-) !!!!!!_

_Je vous adore mes fidèles lecteurs !!!!! _

_Xoxo_

_Lolly Fizz_


	12. Elle n'est pas ma soeur et je l'aime !

_Coucou tout le monde ...je dois vous fair un triste aveu ...je suis très triste du peu de reviews du chapitre précédent ......snif snif ....c'est donc avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme que je poste celui ci qui est tout petit ....comme le nombre de reviews précédentes !_

_Je rappelle que bonnes ou mauvaises, toute remarque est ici acceptée !!!! Et ce, même si cette fic est dèjà terminée au manuscrit ! _

_Je vous remercie tout de même vous tous qui m'avez ecris !! Ca me fait biensûr toujours autant plaisir !!!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ;-) _

_XoxO_

_Lolly Fizz_

* * *

Charles Potter n'eut pas le temps d'en expliquer plus que son fils avait déjà pris la fuite.

"Merlin !!" hoqueta t'il en passant l'âtre de la cheminée de Ste Mangouste.

ans la rue, sur les pavés du Chemin de Traverse, James marchait, le regard dans le vide. Ses pas le menèrent directement au Chaudron Baveur à l'entrée du passage magique le séparant du monde Moldu.

Il entra et comme s'il était chez lui, passa derriere le comptoir se servir un whisky pur feu. James terminait déjà son troisième verre lorsque la barmaid daigna remarquer l'imposteur à son poste.

"Eh le gamin là ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu abusé ?! Dégages tes pattes de mon comptoir et éventuellement je te servirai ! Du mois, après que tu m'ai payé ce que tu viens de boireavec une sacré descente !" gronda t'elle en le poussant dehors.

James s'éxécuta sans broncher après quoi il commanda la bouteille de whisky qu'il avat déjà pas mal entammé.

Le coup des 23h00 retentirent lorsque la propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur décréta ne plus être en mesure de servir James, complètement à l'Ouest.

"Désolé garcon mais je ne veux pas être responsable des conneries d'un garcon qui vient éponger ses malheurs sentimentaux ! C'est un bar ici et pas une boite de mouchoir sur demande."

James entendit le gond des 23h00 lui tambouriner la tête et réussit à les compter tous lorsqu'il sursauta d'un coup, faisant tomber par terre son ultime verre, encore rempli au quart. Ce dernier se brisa en sept morceaux par terre ...(superstition ou non ?)

"Il est ...23h00 ?????" demanda t'il sous un hurlement d'ivrogne à la barmaid."

"C'est exact, et si j'étais ma mère ca serait ton couvre feu !"

"Si vous étiez ma mère vous serez en train de mourir sur un lit de Ste Mangouste ...alors merde ! Mes amis m'attendent, Sirius va encore ...m'en vouloir d'être en retard ..." se marmonna t'il plus pour lui même que pour les autres clients qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

-oOo-

Dans son appartement , Lily ne trouvait pas le sommeil, allongée à côté de Romain dans son lit. Lui, dormait en rêvant de la merveilleuse nuit intime qu'il venait de passer avec sa fiancée. Elle, se demandait simplement où se trouvait son frère, avec qui, et ce qu'il fesait.

Sa gorge se noua, une larme se forma au coin de son oeil gauche. Elle jeta un oeil sur Romain et se maudit de resentir l'espoir qu'en se retournant , il se transformerait peut etre en James.

Désemparé, Lily se leva de son lit, enffila ses pantouffles et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le salon, elle resta immobile en fixant tristement la porte d'entrée, ne rêvant qu'à ce que James rentre enfin, l'enlace pour la rassurer et lui lancer le regard qu'il lui fit cet après midi.

Après plus de 20 minutes, elle fit demi tour pour rejoindre Romain mais en faisant un quart d etour, elle tomba face à face à la chambre de son frère. Poussée par l'nvie de le sentir près d'elle, Lily rentra dans la chambre et attrappa son oreiller pour le serrer fort contre elle et sentir l'odeur de James ...une odeur chaude et sauvage à la fois ...

-oOo-

Au tromblodites , les maraudeurs commencaient à s'inquietter que leur "Tête" ne soit toujours pas là. Ce n'est qu'à minuit mois le quart que James franchit les portes du pub, complètement fait.

Rémus flaira un truc qui clochait. James se saouler n'était pas inhabituel mais boire seul par tristesse et solitude, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. pourtant ce soir, le Marraudeur Cornedrue allait vraiment mal et Sirius s'en rendit aussi vite compte.

"Cornedrue !!!"

"désolé les gars pour le retard je ...j'ai ...euh ...ben je sais plus ." s'excusa James.

"james ça va ?" demanda idiotement le seul à ne pas pouvoir voir que biensûr ça n'allait pas (Peter).

"Parfaitement !"

"James, ne soit pas bête , tu sais bien que ça ne vas pas! Tu ne te serais pas cuiter tout seul sinon !" lui reprocha Sirius

"Je te dis que tout va bien. T'avais qu'à pas m'attendre pour boire, j't'ai rien demandé." répondit agrésivemetn James.

"Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?" s'offusqua Sir' "J'voulais juste ..."

"Juste déconner ? Eh ben voilà, je suis ivre et j'ai pas envi de rire. Et j'ai assez de problème pour me préoccuper de ton manque d'absorbtion à cause de moi, compris ?." s'enerva de plus belle James en arrachant des mains de son meilleur ami un shutter et d ele boire cul sec et de jeter le verrre derriere son dos.

"James, si tu nous expliquer peut être pourrait on empêcher que tu nous fasse jeter du pub !" lui conseilla Rémus "Ca fait plus de deux heures qu'on t'attend, que c'est il passé ?"

"Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?"ricanna James se moquant lui même de ce qu'il allait raconter. " Si vous y tenez alors voilà ! Depuis 19 ans mes parents m'ont caché un secret ...un secret pourri. Il a fallu qu'il soient ataqués par Voldemort pour ...pour que ce putain de secret soit révélé !! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ..."

"Quel secret ?" tenta d'avoir la suite Peter.

"Je suis enfant unique. " déballa de but en blanc James. Mais les Maraudeurs ne comprirent pas.

"Comment ca fils unique ?? Lily et toi êtes ju...."

"Nous ne sommes et n'avons jamais été jumeaux. Lily a été adopté à la naissance...soit ....exactement le même jour que moi ...par mes parents."

Sirius et Peter n'en revinrent pas et mettait le doute sur la beuverie de James . Seul Rémus y croyait et souriait en lui même ...comme si c'était le dénouement de l'histoire ...LE dénouement qui devait arriver, la boucle qui devait se terminer.

"Lily ...............ma Lily .....n'est pas et n'a jamais été ma vrai soeur ...." parvint à dire tout haut pour la premiere fois en pensant que cette fois ci c'était bel et bien vrai .

"Merlin !!!" s'exclama Sirius hilare en voyant la tpete de son meilleur ami" J'te jure Cornedrue, tu nous en as raconté des belles auparavant mais celle là ...je dois l'avouer elle dépasse le truc le plus hilare que j'ai....."

"Je suis amoureux de Lily"le coupa James avant de s'effondrer sur le parquet du pub près de leur table basse.

-oOo-

"Pet' fais attention à sa tête, ouvres la porte et surtout ne fais pas de bruit, il ne faut pas réveiller Lily" murmurra Rémus.

"Rémus, dis moi qu'il était bourré et qu'il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il a dit" restait troublé Sirius tout en portant son meilleur ami.

"Je ne sais pas , Patmol et si tu veux tout savoir, pour l'instant c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Il pèse une tonne et ne pouvant ensorceler quelqu'un en éta débriété je préférerais le posais le plsu rapidement possible !"

"mais quand même ! Lunard , tu dois avoir un avis !! Il a dit qu'il l'AIMAIT !!!" lui remémorra Sirius en insistant sur le dernier mot.

"Ce ne sont pas nos affaires !" cloua simplement le sujet Rémus, alors que Peter ouvrait la porte de la chambre de James.

"T'immagines ..Lily...et James ....Ensemble , toi ?????Ca serait tellement ...euh...dérrisoire !!" chuchotta Sirius à Peter et Rémus lorsqu'il stoppèrent net devant le lit de l'endormi en remarquant qu'il était déjà occupé par nul autre que ..............................Lily.

Sirius fit des yeux ronds de surprise suivit par peter. Quant à Rémus, il emit un sourire et répondit à Sirius:

"Dérisoire tu dis ? Moi je pencherais plus par ....le mot provisoire !!

* * *

_Fin !!!! Et ouai je sais ....particulierement court celui ci ,mais je ne savais plus ou m'arreter et pis apres le chapitre suivant est très très très important alors il fallait que je coupe là pour mettre mes chers lecteurs hors d'haleine , impatient de lire la suite et donc d'envoyer ...bcp bcp bcp bcp de reviews !!!_

_Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous attend !!! Merci d'avance ;-)_

_Lolly Fizz LRDM_

_Xoxo_


	13. Réalité , Révélation et Rupture !

_Me revoilà !!!! Eh ouais 4 mois d'absence et pis 4 chapitres en 4 jours seulement ! Snif ....vous devriez être un peu plus reconnaissant et me motiver avec vos reviews ..et même ...snif snif snif , je me demande si ca vaut vraiment la peine de continuer .........ptdr^^ bouh le chantage que je fais c mal enh ? Ouais mais serieu j'esperais plus de reviews au fil des révélations et pis ....non pas tant que ca , alors bougez vous messieurs dames !! Si vous aimez, dîtes le !!! Sinon je n'ecris pas de chapitre suivant !!!!_

_Merci à toutes celle et ceux qui on tout de même ecris ! Lol pour les reviews qui en valent 10 pour me motiver ;-) Big Thx !!!!_

_Allez, bonne lecture à vous tous !!_

_Xoxo, _

_Lolly_

* * *

Malgré cette histoire aux airs irréallistes , les Maraudeurs décidèrent à l'hunanimité de laisser Lily dans le lit de James et de poser ce dernier à côté d'elle. Biensûr tout ça en étant persuadés qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement ...seulement ...non loin de cette chambre ...

...c'est un blond musclé qui se réveillait à l'aube et carréssait l'oreiller vide qui était à côté de lui.

Romain ouvra un oeil puis le deuxieme et fut étonné de ne pas voir Lily sous la couette. Il se releva et roula le drap blanc autour de sa taille avant de sotir de la pièce.

Son étonnement s'élargit quand il trouva la cuisine et la salle de bain déserte.

"Lily ?" appella t'il.

Mais personne ne répondit. Romain voulu retourner l'attendre au lit, pensant qu'elle était parti chercher sans doute le petit déjeuner quand il reconnut , à travers l'entrebaillement de la porte du frère de Lily ........................Lily ....dans les bras de James, endormis tout les deux.

Ses yeux parurent sortir de leur orbite, ses mains se crispèrent, de la fumée sotait limite de ses oreilles. Il marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'au lit de James et attrappa violement le col de la hemise ouverte de James.

"Espèce de connard? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ? "

James et Lily sursautèrent comme s'il subissaitent un tremblement de terre.

En découvrant son frère dans son lit, Lily en tomba même sur le sol. Elle se releva précipitement , l'oreiller de James toujours sérré dans ses bras.

"Qu'est ce que ...pourquoi je suis ....oh Merlin !" devint rouge écarlate Lily.

"J'te le demanderai pas une troisieme fois , POURQUOI LILY EST DANS TON LIT ???

"Romain, arrête !!! Lache le !!!!" ordonna la rousse.

"Mais j'en sais rien ! J'ai même pas souvenir d'être moi même arrivé là...." répondit immédiatement James "Merlin ma tête !!!!!Outch ...."

"Menteur !"

"Romain je t'en supplie, il n'y est pour rien , c'est moi ...c'est ....moi qui suit venue ici ...et j'ai dû m'endormir sans faire exprès et ..." le défendit Lily.

"QUOI ?????" répondirent en même temps Romain et James .

Romain était perplexe et ne comprenait rien du tout.

"Tu es allé toute seule ....dans SON lit ?" dit il écoeuré ." T'endormir ?? Sans faire exprès ???"

James non plus n'y croyait pas ses yeux de la voir dans son lit.

Romain lâcha d'une traite James , ne dit aucun mot et sorti de la chambre pour se diriger vers celle où il avait passé la nuit.

Lily s'était mise à pleurer. Elle ne savait par quel bout commencer.

"Romain " appella telle en le suivant au petit trot , non sans lancer un regard plein de desespoir à James.

Romain se rhabillait en silence . Il rassembla ses affaires ....TOUTES ses affaires évitant de faire face à Lily puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Lly à ses trousses.

"Romain , parles moi ! Je t'en supplie dis quelque chose , je ne sais pas ..n'importe quoi !! Je t'en supplie , dis quelque chose !! Je suis si ...si désolée pour cet incident ..."

"Incident .??? mon cul ouais !"

"Je m'en veux, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais dans sa chambre ...je m'inquiettais hier de ne pas le voir rentrer ...et puis ...je ..."

"STOP ! " rugit Romain en tournant brutalement le dos à la porte, se retrouvant face à face avec Lily. "Je ne suis pas idiot Lily, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend en ce moment mais ...mais ton comportement ne ressemble plus à celui de la Lily que j'ai connu il y a 8 mois !"

"Mais ..." voulu se défendre Lily .

"Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est de voir ton comportement ...ton PUTAIN de comportement avec LUI !!! Te rends tu compte q'il y a huit mois il te traiter tel du déchet et ...et aujourdh'ui je te retrouve DANS SON LIT !:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EXPLIQUE MOI ! Et puis non , je ne veux même pas savoir , mais tu ne trouves pas ça louche toi ? Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec ton propre fiancé ! Comment expliques tu cela enh ? Tu devien tarée ma parole !" lâcha t'il sans se soucier des consequences " Tu te rends compte que c'est TON FRERE ??!!!"

"QQQQQUUUUUOOOOIIII ?????? C'est faux, tu es completement injuste là ....tu ...."

"Lily , je ne vais rien chercher à expliquer, chaque jour tu t'eloignes de plus en plus de moi. Crois moi, ça me fait mal de dire ça mais même hier soir , lorsque nou faisions l'amour ........ je lisais sur tes levres que tu mourais d'envi de crier son nom . ENH ??? DIS LE !!!! TU VOULAIS CRIER JAMES !!! AVOUE !!! C'est ecoeurant, tu me donnes la gerbe ! Ton propre frère !!" ajouta t'il dégouté.

Biensûr James était là pour tout entendre tout en se faisant incendier du regard noir de Romain.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !" hurla de toute ses forces Lily, déchirée en deux au mileu de son frère et de Romain.

"C'est lui où moi Lily .Je ne t'epouses pas dans ces conditions, je suis désolé." pleura à son tour Romain.

"Romain ...non je t'ne supplie ...ne dis pas ça , c'ect totalement et archi faux , arrete de dire ...."

"Ne DIS pas ça ou ne FAIS pas ça ?"

"Romain...." supplia à nouveau Lily, désemparée.

"Je répète....LUI ou MOI." répéta Romain en se forcant dur et esperant dort que la réponse soit 'TOI'

James bloqua sa respiration afin d'être sûr de ce que Lily lui répondrait.

"Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ...je ..."

"Choisis !"

Mais Lily ne pouvait pas se résigner à décider entre son premier amour et un amour interdit qu'elle croyait impossible à jamais.

Elle aimait Romain, pour ça elle en était sûre, mais était ce un amour aussi profond qu'elle resentait pour son frère ? Ca elle en doutait .....malheuresement .

Lily resta muette et cela suffit à Romain pour que tout ses rêves s'évanouissent en 5 minutes .

"Je savais ...oui je savais depuis le début ..." murmurra t'il avant d'embrasser chastement Lily sur ses lèvres noyées par les larmes " Moi je t'aimais...pour ce que tu étais vraiment .....et bien avant lui" ajouta t'il avant de tourner les talons et de descendre les escaliers . En partant , il referma la porte comme s'il refermait la quatrieme de couverture d'une tragique histoire.

Seul à seule, Lily s'effondra au pas de la porte en larmes. James accourut de suite auprès d'elle et la serra fort contre lui comme elle l'avait tant de fois esperé. Puis , dans un instant d'immense solitude, Lily recula son visage de la poitrinne de James et le regarda droit dans les yeux . Celui ci lui sourit, remit en place une des mèches auburn de Lily qui lui tombait dans les yeux puis avanca....fébrilement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Non" l'arrêta Lily , à contre coeur alors qu'elle frôlait la douce et délicate peau de James. Elle le repoussa d'elle et tenta de lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais c'est lui qui posa le premier la question .

"Où on en est Lily ?"

Lily secoua la tête, sécha de ses poings ses yeux, puis se releva.

"Nul part. Nous ne devons pas , nous de POUVONS pas !!" se résigna Lily.

"Justement si !" lui sourit il en lui prenant les mains.

"James, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte quelque temps...je...je suis malsaine ...Romain avait raison et j'ai une mauvaise influence chez toi ! On n'aurait pas dû... oublions ce baiser...oh Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai osé t'embrasser ! Qu'est ce que j'immaginais Merlin ? Tu es mon frère et puis ..c'est vrai qu'il y a 8 mois tu me haissais James ...je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment ! Je suis désolée James !" s'exaspera t'elle avant de disparaitre, son manteau , son sac et sa baguette à la main .

"LIILLLLLLLYYYY !!!!!"

"Je t'aime James Potter ..." furent ses dernieres paroles

"LIIIILLLLYYYYYY!!!" appella à nouveau plein de désespoir James.

Mais il était trop tard , elle était déjà partie.

"Moi aussi je t'aime ma Lily ..." murmura t'il finalement ...seul dans l'appartement .

* * *

Je sais ...extrêmement court mais vu que j'ai déjà tout écris à la main , j'ai moi même du mal à savoir où couper à chaque fois , mais en même temps c'est pour laisser durer le suspense !!! J'espere qsue ce chapitre vous a quand même bien plu !!! y'a de l'avancement n'est ce pas ??? Mais nos deux tourtereaux peuvent encore mieux faire alors si vous voulez lire la suite .....à vos clavier !!!

Alors tous à vos clavier , je veux que ma boîte de méssagerie soit pleine à craquer cette fois ci !!!

Bisou

Lolly Fizz


End file.
